The New Pack
by CurbItKirby
Summary: A new pack arrives in Beacon Hills and Derek has to make nice with their Alpha; a young woman just trying to keep her family safe. Stiles/OFC with secondary Derek/OFC. Rated T for sexual content and humor. ON HIATUS. TO BE REBOOTED
1. Chapter 1

The first thing out of Scott's mouth as he slammed the jeep door shut behind him was: "My new neighbors are werewolves."

Stiles quirked a brow as he continued pulled away from the curb. "Well, good morning to you, too, buddy."

"No, seriously. The little one came over to me while I was at the mailbox and she reeked of werewolf-ism." Scott continued, a bit annoyed by the brush off. "And I know for a fact there's more of them."

"Okay," His friend chuckled, "First off, little one?"

"Yeah, the younger ones were playing on the lawn. One of them came over and started sniffing me out." He adjusted the bag in his lap as Stiles pulled up to a red light. "Said I smelt like her dad."

Stiles cooed at him as he continued to drive. "Aw. Did little Scotty make a friend?"

"It's not funny! What do you think Derek's gonna do when he finds out there's a rival pack in town?"

"Okay, you're being overdramatic." Stiles rolled his eyes, but paused to consider it. "And good point. The last thing we need is for any more random animal attacks."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know, you're the werewolf! What does your Scooby senses tell you?"

"Not to tell Derek."

"Than we won't tell Derek."

Scott shook his head, letting out a long sigh as he did so. "We can't just not tell him! I mean, what if they're dangerous? What if they want to start some kind of turf war?"

"Werewolf gang war. Awesome." Stiles grinned impishly as he pulled into the school's parking lot. "Canines vs. Bloodhounds."

"It is not awesome!"

"It's a _little_ awesome."

The wereboy groaned and banged his head back on the headrest. "This is serious, Stiles! What if they decide to rip my throat out?"

"Why would they rip your throat out?" Stiles asked, turning off the ignition. "Apparently the kid thinks you're its weredaddy."

Scott scoffed at him as he hauled himself out of the jeep. "Stop adding _were_ to everything!"

Just behind him, a dirty SUV pulled into the school's lot. It was driven by a blonde woman of roughly twenty five, who was too busy lecturing the two girls in the backseat to notice that her new neighbor was crossing in front of her. The teenagers shared an annoyed glance as they're older sister carried on.

"Look, I'm not expecting perfection here- just go to class." Reagan told them. "That's it. Don't get into any fights, don't set anything on fire, don't get pregnant and go to class."

"Okay." Leah rolled her eyes. She leaned into the front seat, popped open the sun visor and fixed her smudged kohl eye make up in the mirror.

Smirking, Blair continued to chop on her gum as she asked. "Can we go now?"

Reagan observed them in the mirror, her blue eyes flashing red a moment. She really hated the idea of sending them off to school alone. The girls were both blonde haired and blue eyed like herself, but that was about where the similarities ended. Leah, the younger, was dressed from head to toe in dark colors, including a leather jacket that had once been their mother's. Blair, who had turned sixteen only two weeks ago, was wearing bright yellow jeans and a flowery top she had picked up in a thrift store.

"Well, okay," The blonde driver agreed. Her expression tightened as she told them, "But don't take shit from anyone, got it?"

Leah gave her cheek a peck and crawled out through the passenger door. Blair paused, glancing out the window thoughtfully. "Do we need to pick the twerps up?"

"Don't know yet." Her older sister replied, watching as Leah moved to strike up conversation with a boy in a sports jersey. "I'll text you when I find out what time I'm off, 'kay?"

The younger blonde nodded and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek as well. "Okay. Be safe."

"You too."

Blair smiled tightly and hopped out of the SUV. It was her first day at Beacon Hill High, and she was determined to make the best of it. She flipped her straightened light hair over her shoulder, hiked the strap of her bag up and sauntered into the school with her head held high.

Having been to several schools since the death of her parents, Blair could soundly say that this one was nothing special. Its halls bustled with the same faceless students she had seen a dozen times before. She let her eyes drift throughout the crowd, her sharp sense of hearing picking up the various hushed whispers and boisterous calls of the student body. Apparently everyone had already picked up on the new girls presence in their boring little town.

Her dark eyes slipped out through the glass doors to catch a glimpse of her younger sister already yukking it up with a skinny looking jock. A proud smile twitched at Blair's lips. If her kid sister could get over her weirdness about going back to school, so could she.

**A/N: short just because it's an intro. Beta'd by the lovely Fiona Church.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair's positivity weaned rather quickly, however, as she found herself lost before she could even make it to first period. When she entered the class room almost forty minutes late, the teen tried her best to keep her cheery disposition up as the teacher just shook his head at her.

"On your first day, Miss Coinin?"

"I got lost." Blair replied with a weak smirk. "Sorry."

The man waved his hand. "Not a problem. I was just looking for someone to break up the disastrous duo." Mr. Harris turned and pointed to two of the boys sitting near the back of the classroom. "Mr. Stilinski, why don't you come and sit up here by me while Mr. McCall explains to the new girl why you can't be trusted with hydraulic acid?"

The boys blushed and the one with the buzz cut sheepishly got off his stool. Blair offered him a lopsided smile, which was returned with a nod. "Hi."

"Hi." The girl cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"Oh god, children, please, there will be time to socialize on the playground." Mr. Harris told them in with a drawl of bored annoyance.

Blair shot the boy a wink and slinked up to the other student. Catching a familiar but unexpected scent, her blue eyes flashed a threatening orange as she peered down at him. They levelled out as he lifted his head. She smiled plastically at him, but offered her hand regardless. "Hi. I'm Blair."

"Scott," The boy replied a bit stiffly. He took her hand, noting the normal human nails that were painted a shiny pink and frowned.

"So," Blair took her hand back after a brief shake and slid into the seat across from him. She continued to beam, partly concerned about there being another pack in town and partly overjoyed(it was never fun being a freak). She decided not to stress about it, that was Reagan's job. "Why can't the cutie have hydraulic acid?"

"Who?" Scott asked with a cocked brow. "Stiles?"

"Is that his name?" The girl turned to look at the boy who was mouthing something to them. She twiddled her fingers at him and went back to look at the gobsmacked wolf in front of her. "What?"

"Are- are you," He cleared his throat and scooted his chair closer to hers to whisper conspiringly. "You know?"

"What?" Blair tossed her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she popped her gum. "You live in my neighborhood, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Your little sister said I smell like her dad," Scott watched her reaction carefully.

First, she feigned confusion before leaning over and sniffing him. Then she nodded, "You wear the same cologne. It's that Old Spice stuff, right?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. " The boy blinked, rethinking this position on his new neighbors. Maybe he had misjudged them, but the smell was still there, itching at his nose and irritating him. He decided to put it on the back burner for a moment as he watched her pull out her science text. "Well, we should probably get started."

Meanwhile, her sister Reagan was dealing with an unexpected, and unwanted, surprise of her own. Her eyes bled red as she caught sight of the figure on her porch. Hesitantly, the blonde approached the door as the social worker rang the doorbell. She took a moment to gather her annoyance, primped her hair so she looked moderately presentable and opened the door with a smile.

"Hello." She smiled with fake bemusement at the woman. "Can I help you?"

"Miss Coinin?" The state worker asked. She was a pretty African American woman of perhaps forty, with stiff posture and stern eyes. "I'm Cherice Larkson, from Child Services. May I come in?"

"Of course." Reagan pulled the door open for her and chuckled. "Don't mind the mess, we're still trying to sort out some things."

Larkson nodded, taking in the randomly placed boxes and half covered shelves. "Your file said you recently moved from Michigan." She continued to inspect the living room as Reagan tidied up as best she could. Larkson went on, ignoring this as she moved to the kitchen. "Why the change?"

"Too many memories up there." Regan replied, a hint of coldness in her voice. "I thought a change of scenery might help them adjust."

"And you've been their guardian," The social worker flipped open a file, "Almost four years, is that correct?"

"Yeah. Can I get you something to-"

"And would you say they've adjusted well to the loss of their parents?"

The blonde woman cringed at that, not liking the wording. "As best they can, I guess."

"Have the teenagers been any trouble?" Larkson moved about the kitchen, checking for any harsh chemicals in places where tiny hands could get to them and finding none. She made a note in the file and checked the fridge.

"Uh, no more than I was at that age." Reagan felt her heckles rise as the woman inspected her home. She knew it was Larkson's job. That it was for the girls benefit that the worker was here, but the Alpha had taken every precaution to keep her family safe and having a human uninvited and unwanted on her turf was making her instincts kick in. This woman could take them away. Could give them to someone else. This human, who Reagan could break so easily it made her teeth hurt with want to, could take everything away from her with one disapproving word and a signature.

The blonde fought back the red mist that had begun to cloud her vision as the woman spoke. "And how much trouble is that?"

"You know, pushing curfew the odd time, skipping a few of their less interesting classes- not lately of course." Reagan swallowed. Tucking her hands in her jean pockets, she explained, "It's their first day back since the move."

Larkson nodded. "And the younger girls," She glanced down at her sheet, "Scout just turned five, I see. Holly will be eleven in a few months. How're they doing?"

"Fine. I was worried about Holly a while back, but she seems alright now." In truth, Reagan was still rather concerned about the young pup. Her tone must've hinted at that, as the worker turned to look at her.

"Why?"

"She was getting kind of quiet. One of her teachers said she was withdrawing from the other students."

"And how did you deal with this?"

"I didn't bring up what was going on with school, but all of us started giving her a bit more attention. You know, the girls started taking her on trips to the mall, Scout made her read to her." Reagan rubbed the back of her neck, "I tried to give her some more freedom, made her join a few clubs. Seemed to help."

Larkson nodded, but didn't comment. Instead, she ordered, "Show me their rooms."

Reagan turned just in time to feel her canines extend, but she only motioned with her hand for the woman to follow. She tried her best to force them down and had barely managed it when Larkson asked where she worked.

"Beacon Hills Roofing." Reagan knocked on the first door they came to. "This is Leah and Blair's room."

"And the hours are manageable?" Larkson poked her head inside to see that the master bedroom of the three bedroom house had been equipped with two double beds, a large dresser and a desk. She moved inside as Reagan responded.

"Yeah, I get there at nine, so I can still drop the girls off at school, and Blair and Leah said they'll pick the pu-_kids_ up if I ever want to work over time."

After looking in the closet and under the beds for anything unsavory, the woman nodded. "And they don't mind sharing a room?"

"They asked to. They've shared a room since, well, since forever." The blonde shrugged, "I think it's a security thing."

Larkson nodded and they moved to the next room. It was Holly's. It was rather sparse, with only a twin bed and two book shelves that were filled to the brim with knickknacks and old books she had got from consignment stores but never really read. The worker picked one of the toys up curiously. "She seems to have a fascination with wolves. Any reason why?"

"She really liked _Balto_ when she was little," Reagan offered with a shrug. She leaned against the doorframe casually as she too, looked around the room.

"Hm." Larkson set the small figurine back in its spot and checked the room as she had done before. "It's meticulously clean in here. Odd for a ten year old."

Reagan felt a spark of confrontation at that, and she stepped in to defend her little sister. "She likes order. Always has. Even before our folks died."

Catching sight of the blonde's defensive stance, the woman nodded. "Hm. Show me Scout's room."

Reagan nodded and they moved to the youngest Coinin's room. It was the closest to Reagan's own, as the girl had insisted, and was hardly the picture of pristine OCD that Holly's had been. It was scattered with stuffed animals that had been haphazardly removed from their boxes, but the bed was made and the closet full of suitable clothes.

"And how are the girls adjusting to California?"

"They seem to like it. Scout was a bit bummed about the lack of snow, but she'll get over it."

Larkson nodded. "Good. Well, I think we're just about done here, Miss Coinin."

"Did we pass? I mean, do okay?" Reagan asked, trying to keep her eagerness under control as the woman looked over her forms once again.

"I'll have to do some random inspections, but yes, everything seems to be in order." Larkson smiled for the first time since she had entered the house and nodded her approval. "It seems like the girls will have a good home here."

Reagan grinned. "Thanks." She worked her to the door with the same wide smile on her lips.

"This town isn't your typical suburb, however." Larkson warned. "There's been a frequency of animal attacks in the area lately."

"Really?" Reagan leaned on the door frame, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "What kind of animal attacks?"

"The authorities aren't sure yet. Some say it might be a bear that's wandered in. Either way, I'd recommend keeping a close eye on the girls."

The blonde nodded, "I will. Have a good day, Ms. Larkson."

"You too, Miss Coinin."

They shared another smile and Reagan shut the door. Her smile instantly fell. There was no way a town this small would have another pack…She waited until she heard the woman's car pull away before grabbing her jacket.

She'd have to investigate any potential threat herself of course. It was her place as the Alpha to keep her pack safe, and her job as a sister to watch over her family.

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta, Fiona Church. **


	3. Chapter 3

Leah dropped down into the seat across from her sister. With a scowl, she declared, "This school sucks."

"It's not so bad," Blair replied, her eyes flitting over one of the passing male students. "The boys here are pretty cute…"

The younger blonde rolled her eyes. "Well, forgive me for not wanting to jump back into the dating scene the first day back."

"You worry too much."'

"You don't worry enough," Leah countered, rifling through her jackets pockets for her lighter. She thumbed the design that was etched into the Zippo absently as she asked, "How're classes?"

"Boring. Really, really-"

"Hey."

The girls looked up to find Scott McCall peering down at them. His eyes flashed at their scent, but they dismissed him without a second glance.

"Boring," Blair finished. She shrugged and began picking at her chipped pink nail polish. "At least some of the teachers are hot."

"Please tell me you're not talking about Harris," Scott slid into the seat next to Leah, who frowned but moved her things to accommodate him.

Her older sister cocked a brow at the lacrosse star. It wasn't appropriate for them to be socializing. A quick glance to her sister confirmed the younger Coinin was just as surprised as she was. "Of course I'm talking about Harris. He's got that whole Bill Nye thing going for him."

"Ugh." Leah rolled her eyes and stood. She made a point of throwing her long hair over her shoulder as she told Scott. "Lay off the Old Spice, bro. You've laid it on a little thick there."

The boy blushed and lifted the front of his shirt to sniff it. "I did?"

The sisters nodded. Blair popped her gum and looked around the cafeteria. "Is there something you needed or…or better yet, if you're going to sit with us, could you invite your cute friend?"

"My _what_?"

With a smirk, Blair pointed to the boy she had by earlier in class. He was stared seriously at them and pointed to himself when spotted. She gave him a smile as she spoke to his friend. "The skinny kid with the big mouth. What's his name again? Miles?"

"It's Stiles," Scott corrected, bewilderment clear on his face. He was fairly certain this was the first time a girl had commented on his friend's looks- to him, anyway. "And he's off limits to werewolves."

Leah and Blair shot each other amused glances. "Werewolves?" Leah asked with a voice dripping in distain. She pulled the lighter out of her pocket and flipped it open. "What's next? Sparkly vampires and deranged camp counsellors?"

Blair let out a huff of impatience. "We agreed never to speak of the Trilogy That Must Not Be Named."

"What?" Scott glanced between them, a crease of confusion in his brow. "You mean Twilight?"

Both girls visibly flinched. Blair made a mocking sign of the cross. "Let us never speak of it again. Now, you were about to get the pitchforks and torches, I believe?"

"All which could be found," Leah made a motion to her and her sister, than around the cafeteria. "Away from us, stray."

Blair blew a bubble as Scott gawked at them. With a frown, he grabbed his bag, "There's no need to be rude about it."

Leah's eyes flashed a threatening green. "Until we talk to our Alpha, you're lucky we're not ripping you to shreds, _mutt_."

Scott's eyes widened and he looked down at Blair to find her gaze equally lit, a bright gold. The young man swallowed and slowly backed away from their table. The shorter girl shook her head, "Whoever's in charge around here sure knows how to pick 'em."

"Hm." Blair pursed her lips, her gaze softening at the clearly befuddled young man. "He must be new."

"Uh," Leah let out a huff of disgust. "I can't get the stink of Old Spice out of my nose. Wanna ditch next period with me? I got a free one and could use the company."

"Nah." Her sister pulled the gum from her mouth and stuck it to the bottom of the table. "We promised Rea. Besides, I got Economic next and I hear the coach that teaches it is, like, psychotic."

"Can I watch you drive the poor fella to an early grave?"

Blair giggled and tossed an arm around her younger sister's shoulder. "'Course, kid."

The woods that lined Beacon Hills were dense. Reagan entered them cautiously, knowing full well how dangerous it was to step uninvited into another's territory. She could already sense the other pack, their scent thick in the cool air. Inhaling deeply, she supposed it was a rather small one, with perhaps no more than five or six members. That would bode well for her and her sisters.

"You shouldn't be here."

Reagan slowly turned with a deliberately relaxed stance. A boy stood before her, tall and lanky, perhaps no more than sixteen. His posture was defensive, with a tight spine, spread legs and arms braced at his sides. Clenched fists completed the look. She arched a brow at him, noting the way he was favoring his side. "Is that right?"

The boy sniffed the air. His eyes flashed yellow at her, but she stood her ground as he growled. "You're not welcome."

"I see." Reagan's eyes bled into a bright red and she wouldn't deny the surge of pride she felt at the sight of the pup recoiling. "If it's all the same, I still need to speak with your Alpha."

She crossed quickly to him, undeterred by the rough terrain. She pulled a slip of paper from the inside of her heavy letterman's jacket and offered it to him. The teen seemed skeptical, but took it after she shook it at him. "Give this to your Alpha."

He peered down at it, his eyes slowly fading to a bright blue as her own did the same. The woman nodded to him and turned her back to leave. He wouldn't attack an Alpha, not on his own any way.

Isaac watched her go with a knot in his stomach. He waited until she was out of sight before taking off to the Hale house. Derek was waiting for him on the porch, having sensed his distress in the short time he had been gone.

"What's wrong?"

"There was an Alpha in the woods." Isaac told him, his tone rushed and heavy with worry. He fumbled with the slip before handing it to the man.

Derek took it with pursed lips. He opened the paper, read it and nodded. "Show me where."

"What's it say?"

"Don't worry about it. Show me where she was."

Isaac didn't ask how he knew it was a woman, but supposed he guessed from the hand writing. With a hasty nod, he took off back into the woods, his Alpha close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Reagan frowned and checked her watch. 1:52 pm. Sniffing, she caught the very dim scent of the Alpha she was meeting as she entered the forest. A male. The young woman steeled her nerves as best she could and broke out into a run. In truth, there was little difference between dealing with Alpha males over females with the exception of the pheromones. Virile males had the potential to be less level headed, more driven by hormones whereas females tended to put the pack's needs first. Reagan only hoped she could make it through this without any violent confrontations.

As the scent became stronger, her run gave way to a jog. She stopped outside a burned out house. The smell was strongest here, and she watched curiously as the young boy from earlier came out of it. He frowned at her and pointed to the woods. He had strict orders not to speak with her. She flashed him a smirk before taking off once again.

The Alpha was leaning against a tree when she arrived in front of him. He kicked away from it, his handsome features a tight, blank mask as she approached him. His eyes blatantly swept up and down her form. She was tall, almost five foot ten in her worn out sneakers. Her stance was lax, but not cocky or aggressive.

"I'm not a hostile." She told him, hands out to show no claws or weapons. "My pack is new here and we'd like to stay."

"Why should I let you stay?" Derek's smirk widened as he circled her. Her figure was lean with muscle, but he could see the curves hidden under her heavy letterman's jacket. He pressed a hand to her side, forcing the leather in to show off the flare of her hips. "Why not just tear your throat out and take your pack as my own?"

Reagan let out a scoff. The heady scent of his musk was distracting, but manageable. "I'm sure you're a plenty capable Alpha, but my pack…isn't exactly the most cooperative bunch."

"Is it a large one?" Derek frowned at her laughter, his hand pulling away so that he could continue circling her.

"No." she tilted her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Is yours?"

"We're growing." He told her vaguely. His eyes swept over her soft features and he cupped her chin with a firm hand. With a hint of interest in his voice, he asked, "Awfully young to be an Alpha, aren't you?"

"You're one to talk." The female shot back. A smirk quirked her lips as she pulled away. Following his example, Reagan began to walk around him leisurely. Her hand pressed his back, checking for sturdiness and weak points. When there were none, she hummed her approval. "Name's Reagan Coinin. You?"

"Derek Hale." The man replied stiffly.

She gave his shoulder a weak pat. "Glad to meet you."

"Likewise." His light eyes flickered over her face as she stopped in front of him. Her features were calm, her posture casual. The faint scent of her caught in Derek's throat and he repressed a growl.

The Alpha in front of him must've heard it because her eyes glowed a faint red and she took a step back. Waving a disapproving finger in his face, she warned him, "Let's not have that just yet, pretty boy."

He tilted his head. Females were usually pretty easy to handle, at least according to what his father always said. Bat your eyes, pay them a few compliments and you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand. His mother always hated that. Derek offered her a charming smile. "What did you have in mind? For terms, I mean."

"Personally, I'm a fan of free range."

"What, like chickens?"

Reagan rolled her eyes. "More or less. You and yours go on with your business, me and mine go on with ours. No contact, no alliance, no problems."

"Got someone after on your tail?" The male shifted curiously, thinking of the few hunters that already occupied his town.

"No." She blinked, her gaze taking on a suspicious glint. "Do you?"

"No."

Propping a hand on her hip, the woman asked, "Am I sensing some hesitance, there, pretty boy?"

"Don't," Derek squinted at her, the scent of their arousal becoming more prominent in the air around them as he shuffled closer, his hips pressing into hers. "Call me pretty boy."

"Don't treat me like a pup." Her eyes flashed as she grinned, her body shifting a little closer to him. "My pack means no harm to yours. This town may not be large, but our packs are small. They won't interfere with each other too much."

Derek smirked at her. Slowly, he brought a hand up to hold her throat. There was no violence in his posture, no anger or warning in his pheromones. Reagan tilted her head back slightly to allow him better access. She felt a slight pressure as his thumb shifted into a claw, but no pinch or prick. It dragged down her neck, lightly scratching her and leaving a faint red mark in its wake. Normally the submissive ploy wasn't Reagan's go to, but she needed him to trust her if she was going to stay in the town. Mutual respect played a big part in pack politics.

"Hm."

"What?" Derek cocked a brow. He helped her out of her jacket and smirked at the sight of her black tank top.

"This escalated quickly." Reagan took hold of his belt buckle as he nipped at her neck. She let her eyes flutter closed as she rolled her hips against his crotch. His eyes snapped to her face and with a wolfish grin he threw her to the forest floor. When the female arched a brow at him, he all but pounced on her.

In the school parking lot, Stiles was getting acquainted with the new girls. Acquainted in this sense, meaning he almost ran them over with his jeep. Leah snarled at the young man, eyes bright and focused as her sister grabbed her from behind.

"Come on, Lee, remember what Rae said-"

"I am so sorry!" Stiles scrambled to get out of the car as Scott tried desperately to pull him back in. He only managed to snag one of the skinny boy's belt loops before he lost his grip.

Both girls looked at him, Leah still glaring as she placed her hand on his jeep's hood. She tapped her nails gently on it as her stare shifted from Stiles to the werewolf in the passenger seat.

"Are you guys alright, I mean-"

Leah let her claws extend and dragged them over the hood, tearing away the paint and leaving deep scratches. Blair rolled her eyes as Stiles let out a pained shriek. Her blue eyes fell back on to her sister and she sighed, "Really? Really want to start the rampage of destruction on the first day?"

"I think we'll start with a reign of terror," Leah quoted as she winked at her sister as the boy gaped at them. Her phone beeped and she held it up. Her Alpha's name flashed on the screen. She pointed a finger at Stiles. "You got lucky."

He continued to gawk at her before turning to Blair. The blonde blushed faintly, but said nothing as Scott got out of the car. He winced when he spotted the scratches and turned to glare accusingly at the older Coinin.

"Don't look at me, walking meat loaf."

"Meat loaf?" Scott repeated with a squinted. "What kind of insult is meat loaf?"

Blair looked physically pained. Her nose crunched up and she shook her head in disappointment at him. "A werewolf who's never seen An American Werewolf in London? That's just-"

"Can we get back to the fact that that little werewolf that could totally just trashed my jeep?!" Stiles snapped at them as he tried to rub the scratches out with the sleeve of his flannel shirt. It was a futile and somewhat pathetic effort.

"Her name is Leah." Blair offered him her hand. "I'm Blair. We have bio together."

Scott pushed her hand back down. With a scowl he reminded her, "I told you he's off limits to werewolves!"

Stiles brows rose. "I am?"

"Yes," Scott turned to glare at him as Leah wandered back over to the trio. "You are."

The taller boy shrugged as he looked back at Blair who was still smirking at him. "Do I have to be?"

"Yes you have to be!"

"Come on, Blair, you can suck his scrawny dick later." Leah grabbed the strap of her older sister's backpack and gave it a tug. "Rae says we gotta pick up Holly and Scoots."

Stiles stared gobsmacked as Scott glared at them. The girls only smirked as they walked off. Blair elbowed the shorter blonde in the side. "Not cool, Lee. Not cool at all."

Leah only laughed.

Stiles swallowed as Scott scoffed, the pair of them watching as the girls walked off, their laughter bright and sunny. The werewolf shook his head in annoyance, "Ugh, what is with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think they're a little, you know, weird?"

The skinny boy shrugged, "They don't seem so bad."

"Oh you only think that 'cause one of them has the hots for you!"

"I do not!" Stiles blushed faintly, "Okay, maybe I do. But she's cute! Why do I have to be off limits to the frisky blonde?"

"Because she could rip your throat out?" Scott offered condensation clear in his tone. "Besides, did you see what they did to your jeep? Do you really want that happening to your junk?"

Cringing, Stiles nodded, "Okay, good point."

It was little over an hour before Reagan slipped through her window of her room. She stripped herself of her clothes, then snuck in to the bathroom without a word. She heard the pitter-patter of Scout's footsteps running up the door and she locked it quickly.

"Rae! Rae is that you?"

"Yeah, Scooter, it's me!" Reagan rushed to fill the tub, chucking a bit of every highly perfume product she could find in it before tossing her clothes in.

"Can I come in?" Her young voice was gleeful and loud as she shouted through the door. "I got this thing at school and it's supposed to grow if you put it in water and I thought maybe we could do it!"

"Ugh, can you give me like fifteen minutes?"

Hearing the tone in her big sister's voice, panic quickly struck the child. "Why? Are you hurt? Did something happen? You're okay right?"

Reagan resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she scrubbed some of the dried cum out of her tank top. "Yeah, I'm just gross from work! Roofing isn't exactly a clean job, babe! But we'll do it as soon as I'm done, alright?"

"Okay."

Reagan inhaled deeply, stifling the urge to gag on the flowery stench that was her bathtub. Deciding her clothes were clean enough she hauled them out, threw them in the sink and uncapped one of her sisters' perfumes. One sniff had her reeling back from it and without second thought she dumped half the bottle on the clothes to rid them of the scent of Derek Hale. With them taken care of, it was time to get in the shower.

Time slipped slowly by in the Coinin house. If any of her sisters noticed Reagan's slightly slowed movements, none of them commented on it. Most of them busied themselves with unpacking, Scout and Leah worked on the youngest's room while Blair finished up her homework at the kitchen table. Holly sat with her. The younger blonde frowned as she sniffed the air, only to find it heavy with perfume and soap. It was odd. Most of the bath products in their house were unscented. Too much dye and fake fragrances tended to irritate the girls sensitive noses.

The girl picked up a piece of cheese from the tray in front of her. Her nose wrinkled at the flowery smell, but she didn't comment on it. Holly's eyes followed her Alpha's athletic form with watchful eyes over her half-finished crossword, but dropped her gaze when Reagan spoke.

"How was school?"

"Long." Blair told her older sister with a frown. "You think they'd be nicer to the orphans from upstate, but no, that'd be too-"

Reagan smacked the teenager on the top of the head with the spatula she was drying. "Don't use the O word, or I swear I'll make you wear a red wig and white contacts."

"Ugh. I swear Annie was where the soulless ginger thing came from."

Holly smiled and shook her head. She took another bite of her cheese as the Alpha rolled her eyes. Reagan continued around the kitchen, trying to make sure everything was in the same order as it had been at the old house. The layout was pretty much the same, which made the task a bit easier, but the older girl knew she's had to teach Scout where everything was all over again. It was a daunting task in and of itself, because while the youngest wolf was a bright girl, she wasn't exactly the most detail focused.

When the eldest sister turned back to face her, Holly froze. The smile on Reagan's lips was warm, showing off the dimple of her left cheek as she asked. "How 'bout you, Holls? Any interesting tales from your first day?"

"No." Holly shook her head, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. Even in her own home she hated being the center of attention. Blair gave her back a pat as Reagan smirked.

"Really? Nothing at all?"

"No. I mean, I like my teacher and my classmates seem okay-"

Blair pinched her cheek teasingly. "Any of 'em cute?"

Reagan rolled her eyes at her younger sister's one track mind but said nothing. She simply continued puttering around the kitchen, the faint sounds of her other sister's voices drifting down the hall. They were talking idly of their day at school as well. Smiling to herself, the eldest Coinin finished drying the dishes. She had just finished putting the last fork in its place when something in the air changed.

Reagan went completely still. Her eyes bled and a growl rose in her throat as her hackles bristled.

"Rae?" Holly's voice cut through the haze of rage that had begun to prickle at her vision. "Is everything alright?"

Red eyes snapped to Blair, who was up at an instant. Reagan bared her fangs as she approached the front door, voice husky she ordered. "Watch your sisters."

Ripping it open, she snarled at the leather clad man before her. Derek smirked at her as she growled, "You shouldn't be here. We had an agreement!"

"Did we?" Derek took a step closer and Reagan snapped her jaws at him like a rabid dog. "I don't remember agreeing to anything."

"Don't take another step, Hale."

"Or what?" He taunted, eyes blazing in the dim light of the street lamps. His lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs. The man went to take another step but gave pause at the sound of a window opening.

"Rae?" A tiny voice called from inside the house, but it was quickly quieted by one of her older sisters.

Derek's eyes lost their bright hue and returned to their natural state as they rose to the window where four girls were crowded. Only one looked upset by his presence, a young female with glowing green eyes. The others looked more curious than afraid. The youngest appeared to be little more than a toddler. Derek supposed she had spoken. When he locked eyes with her, she shrunk against one of the older girls, who quickly tucked her against her side.

His eyes drifted back to Reagan, who seemed even more on guard than before. With a frown, he told her, "You never said they were your family."

"All packs are family."

"I meant by blood." He sniffed the air absently. "Sisters, right?"

Reagan glared at the male before her. "Does it matter?"

For a few moments, Derek stayed quiet. It shouldn't have mattered. He should've finished what he came to do; tell her either submit to him and join the packs or leave. There was safety in numbers and with the lurking hunters he didn't want to risk butting heads with the female Alpha in the future. This new information meant she wouldn't challenge his authority- she couldn't risk losing.

"You can stay."

Her brows rose. Instead of questioning it, she chose simply to nod. "Thank you."

Derek let out a grunt. "I'll tell the pack you're not caustic."

"I'll do the same," A smirk rose to Reagan's features and she leaned in the door way. "I hear that McCall kid of yours is quite the little spitfire."

Derek stifled a groan. "Don't hold the rest of them to his standard."

She chuckled and nodded. "I won't. I'll pass the word on to my girls that we're cool, okay?"

He nodded, his face resuming its blank mask and took off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

"So? What's the word?"

Reagan closed the door behind her and locked it before replying. Her gaze flickered over her sister's expression, the two teens eager and perhaps a bit concerned on Leah's part, the youngers more curious as to what was going on.

"I guess we're here to stay." She smirked gently, her mind going back to the brooding man outside.

Holly peered up at her skeptically while her sisters broke out into excited yammering. Ignoring them, she asked, "Who was that?"

"Derek Hale." Reagan answered, giving the girl's long hair a tussle as she walked back to the kitchen. "He's the Alpha of the other pack."

"Oh." Holly blinked and followed her out of the hallway. She tucked her hands into her jeans as she leaned in the doorway. The teens took her lead and wandered into the kitchen to crowd their eldest sister.

Leah smirked widely as she hip checked the taller blonde. Reagan cocked a brow at her but said nothing. The fifteen year old did it again, earning a glare. "What?" The woman asked, cocking a brow at her.

"So…does that mean we're allowed to 'mingle' with the other pack?" Leah asked, using finger quotes around the word 'mingle'. Her smile turned knowing as she gently knocked her hip again. "Or have you done enough 'mingling' for the rest of us?"

Reagan said nothing. In fact, she chose to simply stare at her younger sister with disgust for a total of five seconds before she replied with a sharp and definite, "No."

"No, we can't mingle or no, your sexual needs have yet to be fulfilled by tall, dark and handsome?" Blair piped up from her spot at the kitchen table. Her smile was obnoxiously wide and knowing.

Reagan rolled her eyes. "You don't get to comment on anyone's sexual needs until you learn to wipe the internet history."

Blair shrugged, "If you're looking for shame, you're looking in the wrong place, Rae."

Leah smirked, shooting the quiet Holly a wink before she asked Reagan with innocent eyes, "Do we have to call him dad?"

"No. No, damn it, Lee-"

Blair raised her hand and interrupted, "Also, does mingling include the skinny humans their pack associates with?"

"I told you no," Leah glared at her sister, telling her, "He's too skinny."

"There's no such thing!"

"Wait," Reagan waved her hand, "What the hell are you two going on about?"

Holly stood and got a bottle of water as the teens launched into graphic detail about the neighbor boy and his skinny friend who almost ran them over. Leah wanted to talk about the fact that Scott had broke the unspoken rule of not associating with other packs, but Blair quickly steered the conversation to Stiles.

"He's like, adorable."

"And fragile," Leah complained, taking the water bottle Holly offered her. She nodded to her younger sister. "Thanks, pet."

Blair shook her head, vowing, "I will treat him like the delicate _homo sapien_ flower he is."

"Oh my god," The younger teen rolled her eyes and stood. "Screw this; I'm going to go watch Totoro with Scout."

Reagan frowned at her, "I thought you two were unpacking." She wiped her brow absent-mindedly, annoyed with the California heat.

Leah just smirked as she walked off. Holly watched her go as Blair asked about the other pack. "Is it big?"

"No."

"Did anything happen between you and-"

"No." Reagan interrupted sternly. "And even if something did, it doesn't concern you."

Blair dropped her head to her palm and pouted. "How come when I hook up, we have to have a lecture on safe sex and the importance of respecting myself, but when you do, it's swept under the rug?"

"Because I'm an adult and you hang out in porn shops." Reagan shot back, a hint of annoyance in her voice and a hand set on her hip. Her glare did little to instill any shame in the girl.

The younger blonde shrugged, "So?"

"So shut up, that's why."

Holly just smirked and went back to her crossword as Blair pouted.

Next door, Scott was peeking through his blinds as his own Alpha lectured him on the restrictions regarding the new females. In truth, the teen wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy trying to simultaneously listen to the girls conversation while catch sight of their Alpha. Scott hadn't seen the eldest Coinin as of yet, and he was curious as to how she got Derek to let them stay.

"Do not approach them unless you get approval from Reagan. It's considered rude."

Scott turned his face toward the dark haired man, but his gaze didn't stray from the window. "Is that why they were so mean to me?" His brow furrowed and he turned to face him full on. "One of them called me a mongrel."

Derek seemed to think this over a moment before nodding. "I can see that. Some of the wolves born can be a bit elitist against those who've been turned."

"So, she wasn't being racist?"

The Alpha squinted at him before slowly shaking his head. "_No_."

"Oh. Good."

"You might want to keep your distance until you've apologized to Reagan."

"What? Why? They were mean to me!"

Derek rolled his eyes. "Approaching them without permission is like taking a shot at their family. You disrespected them. Come on, we'll do it now."

"But I'm not sorry!" Scott moaned, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Besides, we were partnered up by a teacher, you make it sound like I ganged up on them in an alley or something!"

"Just go apologize." Derek snapped, "If they invite you in, go. Do not hesitate, do not refuse, just go. If they offer you something, take it. They may not want anything to do with you, so don't be offended if they shut you out." He put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "While you're on their property, you are the Omega. They won't accept weakness. Keep your head up and keep it on straight."

"Okay, geez. You act like I'm going off to war." The beta rolled his eyes. "Has anyone else gotten this speech yet?"

Derek smirked. "Not yet. Seeing as how you're neighbors, I thought I'd give you the run down first."

"Thanks."

The sarcasm in the boy's tone went ignored. "You're welcome. Now go."

It took less than five minutes for McCall to reach the Coinins' doorstep, despite how he dragged his feet. He cast Derek, who was lurking behind the house to make sure he didn't say anything terribly offensive and get his throat ripped out, a glare. The Alpha made an aggressive _get to it_ motion and with a sigh, Scott took his first step onto the porch.

The door opened before he could even raise his hand to knock. An attractive blonde peered down at him with annoyance, but said nothing. The boy faltered under her stare. He shot Derek a pleading look but was met with the sight of his Alpha cradling his head in his hands. Scott cleared his throat and smiled as best as he could up at the woman… and tried his best to ignore the wonderful curves that made her one. He dragged his eyes up from her hips to her smirking face.

"Uh, hi."

"Oh god damn it," Scott heard Derek mutter, and from the way the woman's smirk grew, he supposed he wasn't the only one.

Reagan cleared her throat. Leaning in the doorway, she crossed her arms as she peered down at him. "You're the boy from next door. Scott McCall, right?"

"Uh, yeah. You must be Reagan." He offered his hand.

The blonde stared at it a moment, a bit surprised by the gesture, but shook it anyway. "I am. I met your mom last night. Does she know about your little…affliction?"

"My what?"

"She means the bloodlust." Blair poked her head out from behind her older sister. "You got the bloodlust, Scotty?"

"Uh, no. I mean, not really?" The boy looked to Reagan for help, but she only stared at him. Squaring his shoulders, Scott tried to keep the stutter out of his voice. "I'm here to apologize."

"Are you?" The taller blonde asked. She tilted her head, catching a whiff of Derek on him that amused her. She could actually hear the male Alpha banging his head against the side of her house in frustration with the boy.

Blair continued to glance between them curiously. After a moment of cautious silence between the two, she held up her finger. "Just a sec, Lee's gotta see this."

Reagan rolled her eyes as her little sister disappeared into the house. A touch awkwardly, she looked to Scott, who seemed to be trying to make himself as small as possible. "So…how're you enjoying high school so far?"

"It's good. Made co-captain on the lacrosse team."

"Oh," Reagan had no idea what lacrosse was. Instead of saying that, she just complimented the pup. "I'm sure the team's lucky to have you."

The boy grinned. Reagan refused to be flustered by the innocent expression, although she would admit to being disturbed by how young it made the pup seem. Thankfully, Leah and Bair popped up behind her in time to fend off any urge to mother him. Leah crossed her arms and glared at the boy, still apparently annoyed with what she saw as a brazen disrespect to her family. Blair just held up a camcorder and waited.

Scott glanced at it, but when he looked to Reagan for help, she only shrugged. With a sigh, he tucked his hands in his pockets and recited what he had practiced with Derek. "I'm sorry if I offended you when I approached your sisters without permission."

"And?" Leah pressed.

Reagan rolled her eyes at the girl. The boy seemed confused, but the woman interrupted him before he could speak. "Apology accepted." Her gaze leveled out as it landed on Leah, "And you'll be apologizing to his friend tomorrow as well."

"But he almost ran us over!"

"But nothing. If…Scott," The tallest blonde glanced at their neighbor to make sure she got the name right, "is man enough to apologize to a pack, you can be mature enough to apologize to one of their Confines."

"Confines?" Scott repeated, brows furrowed and lips drawn tight.

"Wow, you are new," Blair chuckled. She shuffled the camera in her hands as she explained, "It's like an honorary human. Lots of packs have them."

Scott seemed surprised, but not shocked. He nodded understandingly. "Oh, well, it's nice to know Stiles isn't a total freak."

"I hope he is."

"Blair." Reagan said sternly, "Don't you have homework?"

The blonde moaned and grabbed Leah by the arm. Pulling her through the hall, she waved over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Thank you for coming. It was good to meet you, Scott." Reagan nodded to him, but made no move to shake his hand when he offered it. A smirk rose on her lips and she shook her head, teasing, "Rookie," as she shut the door.

The moment it was closed, Derek appeared behind him. "That was good. Not great, but acceptable."

"Is Stiles our Confine?"

"No."

Scott grinned, "I think he is."

"He is not." Derek pressed, his lips thinning to a frown. "Do not tell him he is. It will make him too happy. Also, next time you speak, make sure you don't touch either of them."

"Why not?"

"Packs recognize members by scent. If you touch them, you'll smell like them. Don't touch them."

"Okay, geeze." The younger male frowned as he moved toward his house. "But you should know one of them has a thing for Stiles."

Derek shrugged, "Not my problem."

"Well, she's not gonna like…" Scott rubbed the back of his neck as he shifted from foot to foot. "Pee on him, is she?"

The man was quiet for a long moment before letting out a "_What_?" that sounded like Scott's naivety physically pained him. "Are you_ kidding _me?"

"You're the one who said-"

"I said we smell like each other, not that we go around pissing on each other! Have I ever tried to piss on you?"

"I don't know! I don't watch you all the time, Derek!"

The Coinins just stared at them out the window. Leah shook her head as Blair chuckled. Looking up at her sister, she muttered, "I can't believe you banged that guy."

"I can't believe that boy thinks we piss on people," Leah shot back, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "That's just wrong."

Reagan just stared as the males continued to argue, their action becoming more and more animated and their conversation becoming, quite simply, dumber. After a few seconds of opening and closing her mouth, she finally managed a simple request. "Please don't fuck that boy."

"We won't." the teenagers chorused.

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Blair was dragging her younger sister by the arm toward Stiles jeep. The boy promptly threw himself across the hood. "No! No! Not my baby!"

"Dude," Blair said, a hint of sad disgust in her tone as she shook her head. "Seriously?"

"You have no idea what it's been through!" He replied indignantly. Still stretched across his jeep, he flinched as Leah approached him. He squeezed his eyes tightly closed and braced himself dramatically.

The short blonde frowned. With a heavy sigh and a glance back at Blair (who offered a tight smile and pat on the back of support), the younger sister recited, "I'm sorry I scratched your jeep. I'll pay for the damages."

Stiles peeked an eye open at her. "You will?"

"Yeah," Leah's shoulders slumped; she had really hoped he would refuse her generous offer. "I told my sister I'd make good with you. I figured this was the easiest way."

The young man squinted skeptically at her. "I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me because I was a Concubine?"

"Confine." The girls corrected simultaneously. Blair shook her head, curly blonde hair little more than a mess on the top of her head as she explained, "We have to play nice because your Alpha is bumping uglies with our sister."

"As in Derek?" Stiles snickered, "Oh my god, that's awesome. You're kidding right? I mean, I can't even imagine Derek trying to woo anyone."

"Woo?" Leah repeated with a hint of restrain in her voice. Her promise to her sister was clearly the only thing keeping her from launching into a detailed explanation of why he was an idiot. She shook her head and glanced at Blair. "I'm gonna bounce. See ya at lunch, B."

"Kay."

The older teens watched the small blonde go off on her own in silence. Stiles pulled away from his jeep and rubbed the back of his neck as he shot the remaining blonde a tight smile. She returned it with considerably more grace.

"So, Stiles…walk me to class?"

"Uh…sure," He nodded and suppressed a smirk when she took his arm. "Why not?"

Across the courtyard, Scott caught sight of them and bellowed, _"I SAID NO WEREWOLVES!"_

Blair beamed at him. "This is gonna be fun."

He arched a brow at her but said nothing on her comment. Instead, he asked if she was enjoying being the new kid. The blonde shrugged casually. "Well, no one's invited to me be a part of the popular crowd, I've had no loners lusting after me thus far, and of course, it's nowhere near prom. So everything's kosher so far."

"Prom?"

"As in _Prom Night_." She clarified, only to receive a shrug in reply. Gobsmacked, she stopped in her tracks. "The 1980 horror classic directed by Paul Lynch?"

Stiles shook his head, "Yeah I don't-"

Blair grasped him by the shoulders, clearly distraught. "Starring_ Scream Queen_ Jamie Lee Curtis? And the first horror movie by Leslie Nielson's, well, at least since he did _Alfred Hitchcox Presents_." She paused to nod her respects to the series before continuing on, "How can you not know about it? There was a remake a couple years ago?"

"Um, I'm sorry?" Stiles patted one of her shoulders. He felt a touch bad about it, seeing as how she looked like someone just told her Santa wasn't real.

"It's not your fault…but I think I've just lost all attraction to you." Blair told him, rather bluntly as she began to walk away.

He gaped at her. "What?!"

"What?" She spun around to face him, a mischievous grin on her lips. "I like what I like and what I like happens to include boys with similar interests as mine."

"Blood and gore on interests of yours?" Stiles scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest defensively. "Maybe I dodged a bullet."

"A hand job bullet." The blonde taunted. Catching his glare, she went on, continuing to back up as she did. "I only like it when it's on screen. Real blood and gore is too, well, let's just say with super senses, it's really freakin' gross."

"I bet." He went to follow after her, but he paused when a hand grasped the strap of his backpack. Stiles glanced behind him to find a very unimpressed Scott frowning at him. When he went to reply to Blair, she had already disappeared from sight. "Damn it, Scott."

"You are not getting a hand job from her!" His friend hissed at him. "She will rip your dick off and I am not explaining to my mom how that happened!"

"But-"

"No, Stiles!"

The skinny boy huffed, "I can take care of myself, ya know."

"I know. But please don't go messing with the beta girls. At least not until we get some solid footing with their pack."

"Didn't you apologize to their Alpha last night?" The two started on their way toward the school. "What makes you think you're not in the clear?"

Scott shrugged. "Well, I don't know for sure, but I don't know, man, since when are you so eager to get with a were-chick?"

"Since one showed interest in me!" Stiles lamented, a hint of a whine in his voice.

Across the courtyard, the Coinin sisters just shook their heads. With a hint of annoyance in her tone, Leah asked her older sister, "Are you seriously attracted to that?"

"I was," Blair replied, frowning at her own fickleness. "I think I'm going to move on to bigger and better things…or at least someone less skinny."

The shorter blonde squinted, her eyes flickering over various students before landing on a lean boy who was looking back at her. When their gazes locked, she asked, "Like who?"

"Mr. Harris."

"Tell me you're not serious." Leah rolled her eyes and turned to frown disapprovingly at Blair.

Her older sister only smirked, "Too late. I've already shifted my affections to my bio teacher anyway."

"You promised Rae you wouldn't fuck any more teachers."

"No, I promised I wouldn't _get caught_ fucking any more teachers. Those are two totally different things." Blair corrected with a wave of her hand. Vaguely, she nodded toward the pale boy in the leather jacket who was watching him. "You got yourself a boyfriend already?"

Despite the scoff, Leah blushed faintly. She pulled the lighter out of her pocket and rubbed its etching as she snapped. "He's not my boyfriend. He's in my chemistry class. Actually, he's flunking my chemistry class."

"Yeah, because by the second day, I certainly know how every individual student is doing in-"

"Shut up." Leah chuckled as she sent an elbow into her sister's ribs. The older girl winced theatrically, but let Leah finish. "I think he's one of them. He smells like one anyway."

"Only one way to make sure." Blair took a deep breath before speaking in a very calm, deliberate voice. "Periods. Menstrual cramps. Peeeeeeenis."

The boy across the ways face went an alarming shade of red and Blair nodded. "Looks like."

"Great." Leah huffed. "Now I've got to go deal with this. Thanks a lot, B."

"I live to please."

The shorter girl glared at her as she moved to leave. "I hate you."

"Love you too, sis." Blair snickered and pulled out her phone. She checked for any new messages from her friend back home, but found none. Pouting slightly, she went to tuck it back in her pocket when a familiar scent made her smirk. "Well hello Mr. Hale."

"Hello." Derek stepped out from behind the wall to watch with her as Leah approached Isaac. They stood in silence a moment as Leah pretty much told him that if he stopped stalking her she wouldn't rip his throat out. Derek smirked and leaned against the wall. "Is your sister always so friendly?"

"Only with people she likes," Blair glanced at him, taking in the leather jacket, broad chest and chiseled jaw. She could see why her sister was attracted, but had to admit this man was a far cry from her sister's ex, Rory.

"Hm. I just came by to make sure the packs are getting along."

"So far we've had little to no interaction, there Papa Wolf."

Derek frowned at her.

"Alpha Almater? Sugar Claws? _Oh Alpha My Alpha_?"

"You must be the one attracted to Stiles." He reasoned, a definite look of pain on his features. It lightened after a moment; maybe this meant this was one in every pack.

Blair shook her head, "No. I'm over him. I've moved on to taller and older man." When Derek looked disturbed, she chided him, "Don't flatter yourself. When I say older, I mean _older_. Not geriatric, but not fresh out the Alpha gate either, there, pup."

His eyes flashed at the term, but when he noted the breezy smile on the blonde's lips, they faded back to their natural hazel. It had been a while since he'd heard it, at least in an affectionate manner. Keeping his face a blank mask, he nodded. "I'm glad you're getting along. Try and keep it that way."

"Yeah, we will," Blair raked her eyes over his form as he walked away. Waiting until the bell rang she called, "And don't worry! Reagan will never know you were here!"

Derek paused, but by the time he looked back she had disappeared into the crowd of students. Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. There had to be one in every pack. There just had to be.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'd like some feedback on the fact that I'm currently writing a Peter Hale/OFC, and a Community fic that features a polyamourous relationship between Abed, Troy and an OFC. Thoughts and opinions? Also, looking for a beta on the Community fic!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, I did some recon on your boyfriend."

Leah buried her face in her hands. With a heavy sigh, she moaned, "Oh dear god."

Her sister ignored her, sliding into the seat across from her. Blair dropped her tray on to the table, along with her bag as she continued on, "Homie works in a graveyard. Do not make friends with him."

"Okay…" The younger Coinin rolled her blue eyes as she took a sip of her juice. The cafeteria was crowded, foul smelling and loud, but it was considerably better than being in class. Leah locked eyes with Isaac, who was clearly listening in on her conversation (apparently along with Scott) and she scowled at him.

Her sister seemed intensely displeased by the dismissal. With a glare, the elder girl reached across the table and took Leah's face in her hand. "Lee." Blair seriously said, frowning at her little sister's bewildered horror. In a slow, deliberate voice, she carried on, "Do. Not. Befriend. The. Scary. Loner."

"Okay!" Leah snapped with a dark blush. "He can hear you."

Blair shrugged as she let go of her sister's face. Leaning back in her seat, she cockily replied. "I don't care. Let him hear me. Do not make friends with someone who has access to dead bodies. He will be the first get bit when the zombie uprising happens."

"Ugh. You're starting to do that thing where you blur the lines of reality and movies again."

"I haven't gotten laid in a month. When I don't get laid, reality tends to get away from me."

Leah nodded in agreement. "Trust me, we share a room. I know better than anyone."

"Do you think it's possible to go through penis withdrawal?"

"I don't think I can listen to this anymore," Scott muttered to himself from across the cafeteria.

Blair turned in her seat to glare at him. When he seemed a bit jarred, she said, "Well, that's what you get for eaves dropping."

"You can hear me?" Scott asked, perhaps somewhat stupidly as his brown eyes widened.

She gave him a curt nod and turned back to her sister. "He's definitely a creeper."

"I think it's a pack thing. Everyone in their pack seems to be in on Michael Myers Guide to Creeping." Leah scowled, glaring at the group that was watching them from across the cafeteria. She nodded to her sister, "Let's get out of here."

Blair tossed her bag over her shoulder. Fluffing her already messy blonde hair, she asked, "Wanna blow this popsicle stand? I wanna pick up a newspaper anyway."

"Sure." Leah followed suit and the two were on their way out of the cafeteria. They walked purposely past the crowded table, locking eyes with its occupants before continuing on their way with almost identical smirks on their lips.

Scott and Isaac's gaze followed them out before they turned to each other. With a frown, the former said, "Werewolf chicks are scary."

"Mhm." Isaac agreed absently. "The little one keeps calling me toolbox." He frowned to himself, a slight squint in his eyes as he told his friend, "I'm starting to get offended by it."

"She calls you toolbox?" Scott asked with a hint of surprise. "Why?"

"I think it's her way of calling me stupid, but I'm not sure."

The McCall boy frowned. "That's not very nice. That little one's mean."

"I think her name is Leah."

"Hm. Derek introduce you to their Alpha yet?" When Isaac shook his head, Scott carried on, "She's pretty cool. They're my neighbors."

The blond's brows rose. "They are?"

"Yep. There's like, five of them."

"Huh."

Scott shoved a few of Isaac's fries in his mouth. For a few moments, it was quiet between them before Stiles came barreling through the cafeteria doors. The excited boy looked frantically around for his best friend, spotted him and literally ran over to the table.

"Dude! Dude, dude, okay so I was just breaking into Blair's locker and-"

"Wait, what?"

"I was breaking into her locker." Stiles deadpanned, refusing to be ashamed of himself or his actions. "For research."

Scott and Isaac shared a doubtful glance.

"Shut up, it was totally for the good of the pack!"

"You're not part of the pack." Isaac replied point blank. His words were straight forward, with no intention to hurt behind them. He liked Stiles, but as far as he knew Derek hadn't said anything about letting the gangly human in.

Stiles grinned cockily and let out a chuckle. "I'm a Concubine." He said proudly.

The blond blinked at him. With exasperated patience, he managed to spit out, "What?"

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, I found this," Stiles reached into his pocket and slammed a small doo-hickey down the table.

Both Isaac and Scott leaned forward, sniffing curiously at it. It didn't smell like anything particular, just the metal it was made of. It was a round ring, about an inch and a half in diameter, which could be opened with a latch and closed with a tiny spine that was connected to it. The inside was filled with tiny spikes.

With a slight frown, Scott picked it up. He held it up to his eye and peered through the middle, where he could see Isaac staring back at him. "Huh."

"That is the most diabolical looking thing I have ever seen." The blond commented as Scott passed it over to him. He opened and closed it, enjoying the small '_clink'_-ing sound it made. "What's it for?"

Stiles shrugged in his typically animated way. "Hell if I know." He plucked it from Isaac's fingers and rolled it around in his palm. "I thought you might. I mean, it's gotta be some kind of werewolf thing, right? No human could ever make something so tiny so scary looking."

"What about spiders? Spiders can be pretty scary," Scott replied before he shoved another of Isaac's fries in his mouth.

"I'm not saying tiny things are scary, trust me, I, too, have known the horrors of spiders, but that's not what I meant." Stiles told him, mimicking his earlier action and lifting it to his eye. He peered through it as though it was a telescope, shifting his gaze from the boy across from him around the cafeteria. "I'm just saying that's it's clearly evil and we should keep an eye on them." The skinny boy licked his lips. "Which is why I invited Blair over to my house after school."

"What?" Scott snapped. His eyes flashed yellow and he lowered his tone to scold his friend. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because she's hot!" Stiles slammed his fist down on the table. "And since she told me she isn't into me I want her even more!"

Isaac cocked a brow and looked between the two boys. "Uh…I can't help but feel like I'm missing something here."

"She threatened me with hand jobs." Stiles waved off the blond boy's bemusement, "And then she basically called me a loser for not knowing what _Prom Night_ was."

"It's the night of prom," Scott told him, his tone of voice suggesting Stiles was a total moron.

"No, dude, the movie."

"There's a movie about prom night?" His brows rose. "I bet it's a porno."

"It's not a- you know what? Never mind."

There was a beat of silence before Isaac piped up. "Children. Children are scary."

"What?" The other two chorused.

"Children are tiny things made by humans," The blond added with a faint blush, "And half the horror movies I've ever seen involve them; children are scary."

Stiles let out a long, pain-filled sigh and slammed his head down on the table. Isaac and Scott exchanged a look of annoyance at the Stilinski boy's over-dramatics. Scott ground his teeth before letting out a huff. "I'm coming too."

"What?" Stiles turned his head to look at him, his forehead bright red from where it had collided with the lunch table.

"I'm coming too." The werewolf repeated. "After school, to your house."

Stiles glared at him, "I can handle myself."

"Not against a werewolf you can't."

Isaac shook his head, "I dunno, Scott, he's pretty-"

"Hey, he's my Concubine and if I say he can't play with the werewolf, than he can't play with the werewolf!" Scott barked at the blond, louder than he intended. "Besides, just because Derek says they're friendly, doesn't mean they are. I think we should keep an eye on them for a while."

Isaac nodded. "Than I'm coming too."

"Oh, yeah," Stiles cut in, clearly unimpressed, "The more the merrier. Just invite yourselves. Hey, why don't we just make fliers?"

Scott scoffed at him, "Oh, don't be such a drama queen."

**A/N: sorry for the wait. The Domestic Peter Hale series is on it's way; you can look on tumblr for a taste.**


	8. Chapter 8

Leah frowned as she checked her phone. Her eyes went from her text, to her older sister and back to her text once again. "I can't believe you're sticking me with brat duty."

"It's only for like, two hours, I swear," Blair replied as she fluffed her hair in the small locker mirror. When she deemed it unmanageable, she began rifling through her bag for a ponytail. Not looking up from her terribly unorganized bag, she told her younger sibling, "I'll be home in time to cook supper, I promise."

"I can cook." The smaller blonde huffed, almost indignantly. True, she had the odd fire, but the food was always somewhat edible.

"Promise me you won't try."

Leah rolled her eyes, her arms crossing defensively over her modest chest. "Don't sweat it. I'm more concerned about you, all by yourself, in a house full of strange men."

Blair giggled, "For starters, their teenage boys, not men. You really think I can't take care of myself against a group of teenage boys?"

"Oh I bet you can," Her sister smirked. Her brightly painted red lips twisted as she sneered up at Blair, "In fact, I bet you'd _love_ to have a group of teenage boys _take care_ of you."

"If that's your way of calling me a whore you should know by now there's no need to be subtle about it." Blair rolled her eyes as she pulled out a hair tie. Spinning it around her index finger, she made it into a messy bun as she spoke. "Rae says it's normal to be…how'd she put it? _Swayed by instinct_?"

"Well, she would know…What'd you think happened between her and the other Alpha anyway?"

"I think they had wicked, dirty, forest sex." The taller girl replied bluntly.

Leah grinned with a wink. "That is the best kind."

"Of course it is." Blair closed her locker and leaned against it. "He was at the school you know."

"Who? The Alpha?" The shorter girl's nose scrunched up in disgust, "He's not like, a student here is he?"

"No." The elder Coinin assured her with a light snicker. "He's not. He was just checking in on us."

Leah's hand slipped into her pocket, seeking the cool metal comfort of her mother's lighter. "Like you and me?"

"Like us and his pack." Her sister told her. She made a point not to acknowledge Leah's nervous tick. "Making sure we're getting along okay, that we haven't started any kind of territory war yet, that kind of thing."

"Oh how gallant of him." Leah replied, leaning her small frame against the locker. The cool metal was a distracting comfort in comparison to her warm skin, still slightly flushed with annoyance at her sister's lack of discretion. It was one thing for Reagan to make nice with the pack's Alpha, but it was potentially dangerous for Blair to.

"Tall, too." Blair added with a cheeky grin, "I can see why Rae would like him."

Leah frowned lightly. "I thought she and Rory…" Her voice trailed off and the younger blonde steeled her features. "Never mind. So, you're going out with the spazz, huh?"

"No. I'm going to play video games at his house with him and some of his pack." The taller added, raising a finger defiantly. "And I'm going to kick all their asses at it."

"What're you playing?" Leah asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter."

The shorter girl shook her head as she reminded her ditzy sister, "The only game you're any good at is Mario Kart."

"So? I'll just have to distract them with my feminine wiles." Blair winked playfully and pouted exaggeratedly at the smirking girl beside her.

"Meaning?"

"I've been looking up all the cheat codes I can find for the past hour and a half." Blair winked at her younger sister and pulled up her sleeve to show off a long list of ink etched over her skin. Giving her head a light shake, she chuckled, "I got this."

Leah let out a doubtful, and somewhat insulting laugh as her sister steered her out of the school. The October air was crisp, but not cold. The younger blonde sighed as she spotted three boys surrounding a jeep, clearly waiting for Blair. Turning, Leah grasped her older sister's forearm and frowned. "Okay, here's the deal, B. You're going to have fun with your little dweeby friends and not totally fuck up whatever weird treaty that Reagan's made with their Alpha…"

"Well, duh," Blair rolled her eyes.

"And then when I sneak out tonight, you're going to cover for me."

The taller girl blinked, "Where-"

"It doesn't matter, that's the deal, okay?" Leah didn't wait for a verbal answer, instead she chose to take Blair's whiny huff as all the agreement she needed. "Good. Rae's off at five, so don't be late for supper."

"Yes, mom." Blair rolled her eyes and jogged over to where the young men stood waiting. Her eyes darted from each one curiously before she nodded to the skinny one with the wide grin. "Sup, Stilinski?"

"Hey." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he gestured to his friends, "You know Scott," Licking his lips, his gaze darted between the two, but to his surprise, Blair nodded civilly and Scott offered a weak wave. A more genuine smirk on his lips, he motioned to the taller boy, "This is Isaac, he's a member of Derek's pack too."

"Hi." Blair smiled coyly. "You're the boy that's stalking my sister."

The pale boy blushed faintly and cleared his throat as he offered his hand. Scott quickly pushed it down, earning a bright smile from the girl. "Aw," She cooed at him, "You're learning boundaries." If she had known him better, she would've pinched his cheek. Since she didn't, Blair opted to only wink. Her focus drifted back to Stiles, who looked insanely pleased that no one had been violently mutilated yet. "Shall we?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," The boy popped the door open for her and Blair crawled into the back without comment. Isaac followed suit and flashed her a shy smile as she buckled up. A faint prod to his hip reminded him what they had stolen from her locker and with a swallow he too buckled his seatbelt.

After a beat of silence, Blair turned to him. "How're you enjoying lycanthropy?"

"Uh, it's cool, I guess…you were born into it, right?" Isaac blinked at the girl's bubbly demeanour. In truth he had expected her to be more like Leah; aloof and just a touch degrading. He flinched as Scott slammed the seat back in to his legs(clearly a sign of his disapproval at their friendly banter).

She nodded, still smiling as Stiles hopped in the front and started the jeep.


	9. Chapter 9

"So," Scott peered at the girl in the back seat via the rear view mirror. "Why'd you move to Beacon Hills?"

"Have you been to Michigan lately?" Blair asked with a slight smirk. "It's not exactly known for its booming social and economic opportunities, so…here we are."

The boy frowned, his face taking on a pinched expression.

Seeing this, she clarified, "The plant Rae was working at got shut down," the blonde lied, her heart never skipping a beat and her pulse smooth and calm; a practiced skill one must pick up quickly in a family full of werewolves. Clapping her hands on her knees, she grinned, "And here we are."

"Oh." Scott nodded. "Cool, I guess."

"Totally," Blair replied with a good natured roll of her eyes.

Stiles didn't take his eyes off the road as he licked his lips nervously. He had invited Blair over to pry gently, maybe make some headway on pack relations via dirty teenage sex, or at least you know, make nice with her enough to learn more about born-werewolf pack dynamics. He sighed as he pulled onto his street. With Scott and Isaac around, well, mostly Scott, his friendly approach was probably going to be forfeited for a more direct, aggressive approach.

Blair swallowed, feeling a touch awkward as a silence rolled in. Licking her canines, she leaned forward between the armrest to ask if Stiles parents would mind having so many teenage monsters in their house.

"My dad works 'til six tonight."

Picking up the hint, Blair nodded. "Cool. And when he comes home he'll be cool with it?"

"He should be."

The girl didn't comment, just unbuckled her seat belt as he pulled into the drive way. She glanced at Isaac, who seemed rather uncomfortable, either from her close proximity or the subject matter and grinned at him. "You okay there, Grave Digger?"

"Blair." Stiles said sternly as he opened the door for her. "Be nice to Isaac. He's sensitive."

The blonds stared at him a moment before shrugging off their combined confusion. Amused, the girl got out. She winked at the skinny boy before looking up at his house.

Blair nodded approvingly. "Nice digs. Just you and your dad you said?"

Scott eyed her skeptically as Stiles nodded. "Uh, yeah."

"Is he hot?"

"What?"

She grinned impishly at him. "What?" Spinning her ponytail around her finger, she went on, "Can't I be curious and completely inappropriate at the same time?"

"Please don't hit on my dad." Stiles asked, almost pleading, as she crossed his lawn.

Blair snickered and spun to face him with her hands in her pockets. "I make no promises."

Scott and Stiles shared a look as Isaac jogged up to join her on the porch. With a disgruntled huff, the human made his way about unlocking the door and letting them into his house. This compelled three very different reactions between the werewolves; Scott quickly made his way to inspect the contents of the fridge, Isaac went into the living room and began sorting through his video games, and Blair, well, Blair took it upon herself to more or less touch everything she could get her hands on. She picked up pictures, fiddled with the coat rack, even picked up one of his father's shoe and sniffed it. With a choked gag, the bubbly girl all but threw it across the room.

Blair rubbed her nose and tried to ignore the stinging in her eyes as Stiles spoke. "Blair, sweetie, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to get a feel for your family." She motioned to the house around her, "Scent memory and all that. Dear lord, Stilinski, stick a freaking dryer sheet in your shoes once and a while, will you?"

"You can do that?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, dude," Blair arched a brow. "It's in like, half the _Bounce_ commercials-"

Stiles waved her off. "I meant scent memory. I didn't know you could do that."

"It's not an exact science." She sniffed absently as they moved into the living room. "Different emotions smell different, fear, exhaustion, that kind of thing."

Isaac glanced up at them and smiled sheepishly as he held up two games. "These are the only ones I know."

"Dibs on Toad!" Blair shrieked, plucking Mario Kart out of the blonde boy's hands. She clutched it protectively to her chest as the boy shook his head. "Hey! He's adorable, okay?

"I pegged you more for the Princess Peach type," Isaac told her as he flopped down on the couch.

She scoffed at him and reluctantly let Stiles have the case. He had just put it in when Scott came in with a few sodas and a bag of chips. He dropped them on to the table and watched the girl suspiciously as she sat down, somewhat hesitantly, on the arm of the couch.

Scott rolled his eyes and gave the couch a kick. "Isaac, don't be rude."

"What?" Isaac lifted a brow as he sat up. The girl chuckled and Scott scoffed. "What?"

"So, what's the deal with the teachers at your school?" Blair asked, a bit more lax now that she had a proper place to sit (even if it was next to Scott, who had dropped down beside her as soon as a place opened up). The boy seemed to have a bit of mistrust toward her, she noticed. Instead of causing friction between them, it did just the opposite; Blair respected his overprotective nature toward his pack, and he appreciated her lack of confrontation).

"What'd you mean?" Stiles asked, moving to sit on the lone chair. He eyed the couch with pursed lips and hoped that they would be gentle on the ancient furniture. It had been through a lot over the years, but he doubted it would be able to handle three teenage werewolves engaging in an epic round of Mario Kart.

She cocked a brow at him, a daring smirk on her lips. "I mean, Harris seems a little tightly wound, not to mention, Finstock. I swear to god, I asked him what chapter we were on today and he almost had a stroke until Ethan said I was new."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded, flipping through the characters. "He's a bit high strung."

Scott snorted, "That's putting it lightly." He clicked the Mario icon. "I wouldn't feel too bad about him not knowing who you are. He can't remember Stiles' name half the time."

"Hey, are we gonna gossip or are we gonna Kart?" Stiles snapped.

With resounding apologies and maybe a hint of grumbling the teens set into the game.

Across town, her older sister was dealing with her own set of problems. Her foreman, a friendly man named Ralph, had just informed her that the owner of the company wanted to meet her. He said it was the norm, that he liked to get to know his workers a bit, get an impression of them, but it put Reagan on edge. She needed the job. With four kids at home, all of which needed to be clothed and fed, the woman was completely ready to put on a friendly face and kiss ass (no matter how much it damaged her pride to do so).

The owner was handsome but unsettling man in his early forties with sharp blue eyes and a knowing smile. He ushered her into his office casually, "Come in, Miss…Coinin, is it?"

"Yes, sir," Reagan slipped into the seat that was offered as the man walked around to his desk.

He didn't sit down, but rather chose to stand behind the chair, resting his weight on his forearms as he spoke. "You're from Michigan, aren't you?"

The blonde arched a brow. "Yes, I am."

"How're you liking California?" His gaze didn't leave hers. His shoulders were hunched, his feet firmly planted.

It was an intimidation tactic, she realized. With a hint of amusement, she nodded. "Just fine, sir."

"I don't think we've been formally introduced," He slid into his chair with a practiced grace that impressed her. "My name is Chris Argent. I believe our families have…history."

Reagan barely suppressed the urge to sprout claws. Oh yes, she knew well of the Argents. Her parents had warned her from a young age about the well-known hunting family. Instead of reacting violently, like she so desperately wanted to, the blonde thought of Holly. Her anchor, the quiet girl was the embodiment of collected and Reagan felt that calmness run through her as well. With a soft smile, she asked, "Do they?"

"I'm not here to play games, Coinin." Chris told her placidly. He leaned back in his seat, hands folded in his lap. "I have no ill will toward you or your family, and from what I've seen you're a competent worker."

With a twitch of a smirk, she nodded. "I try."

The man returned it with a bit more ease. "We've had some trouble with the founding pack here in Beacon Hills. I'm sure you've already met Derek Hale."

"I have. Nice guy, little broody for my tastes, but…" Reagan shrugged nonchalantly, "Seems like he's still coping with some things."

"Such as?"

"Well, from experience I know how hard it can be adjusting to your role after some sick fuck with an agenda tears your family apart." Reagan smiled again, this time with a hint of tooth at the flash of anger in the man's eyes. "I'm not here to cause trouble-"

"Why did you leave Michigan?"

"I needed work."

Chris cocked a brow and smirked as he rested his chin on his hand. "And you moved across the country for a job with my company?"

"I can work anywhere," The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I figured this town would be clean because all the hunters took off when the Hales got murdered."

"They died in a fire."

"Caused by arson, sir." Reagan pursed her lips. "That makes it a murder."

The man clenched his jaw subtly and she could smell a change in his body chemistry. She couldn't pinpoint it, but knew it was a negative one. With gritted teeth, he asked, "What makes you think it was arson?"

Blue eyes blinked back at him. Everyone knew it was. Werewolves didn't die in accidents, not ones like that. "Regardless, we thought this place would be under the radar. I didn't even know the Hales were still around until I met with Derek."

"Listen," Chris shifted again, his posture straightening and becoming more professional. "All I need to know is if you're here to cause trouble."

"I just want my family to be safe." She replied with tight features. "I'm not making any promises to anyone. I have no obligations to you or to Derek and I intend to keep it that way."

Her boss nodded, "Clean slate, huh?"

"Clean slate." Reagan agreed. "Now if you're going to fire me, you should do it now before my pack puts down roots."

"I'm not going to fire you." He said after a moment's consideration. "But I will be keeping an eye on you."

"Likewise." Reagan stood. So did Chris. They were almost eye to eye with each other. The woman let her eyes flash, a warning. "Should anything happen, I suppose I'll know who's responsible, won't I, sir?"

With a smirk, the hunter shook her hand. "Likewise."


	10. Chapter 10

After a few hours of racing, Blair finally stood. She dropped her control onto the couch next to Scott, stretched her arms above her head, and agreed to never use the blue shell ever again as she made her way toward the door. She plucked her bag from the floor. Isaac followed suit, saying something about homework and pack responsibilities and with that the two teens left.

Neither being in any rush, Blair glanced at the boy out of the corner of her eye. He was rather tall, maybe 6'2" to her 5'8", with ropey muscles and a cute, if not boyish face. She smirked. She could see why Leah thought he was cute. "So, Isaac."

"Yeah?"

"You gonna grill me about my sister or what?"

Isaac blushed faintly. "I wasn't going to do that."

"Yes you were, so I'll only say this once." Blair paused on the corner. Pointing at his pretty face, the girl frowned, "If you get bitten by a zombie, or get infected with some kind of rage virus, and you bite my sister, I will fucking destroy you. Understood?"

"Uh…yes. I understand."

"Good!" She chirped happily, a bit of a spring in her step as they carried on. "Now ask away."

The boy bit his lip awkwardly. "You think I got a shot?"

"Hard to say. Her last boyfriend wasn't exactly…well, let's just say it didn't end on good terms."

"It didn't?"

"It did not." Blair replied with a hint of stoic edge in her voice. He swallowed, and asked how come. With a shake of her head, the girl told him, "Not my place to say, bro. Now, quid pro quo, Clarice."

"What?"

She scoffed and muttered something under her breathe about the youth culture before she clarified, "My turn to ask a question."

"Oh." Isaac nodded, "Okay, ask away."

"How exactly are we supposed to act around Mr. Finstock, because, if I'm being honest, he scares me." The girl frowned with a faint blush on her cheeks. "He's a loose cannon and I am not emotionally stable enough to handle that."

Back at her house, Leah was trying to have an adult conversation with a five year old. She pursed her lips at her youngest sibling, taking in Scout's wide, innocent eyes and the curious crease in her brow. Leah swallowed, licked her lips and very bluntly told her, "Because they're dead."

"I know that." The tiny blonde rolled her eyes, "but why are they dead?"

"Because they died."

Scout let out a frustrated growl as she threw all but threw herself onto the dining room table. "Ugh! No one tells me anything!"

"I've told you all you need to know," Leah replied, a knot forming in her stomach as she did. "Why?"

"Some boy in my class said that it was weird that I didn't have a mom, and the teacher said it wasn't and then he said I was an orphan and I said I couldn't be because I wasn't ginger and he said-"

"Scout." Leah heard the front door open and caught the familiar scent of Blair as she strolled inside. Placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders, she crouched down to eye level. "You are an orphan."

"But-"

"And so are the rest of us. It doesn't mean you don't have a family and it doesn't mean you're weird, _capice_?"

Scout huffed but nodded. "Fine."

"And if anyone says different you tell me." Blair's voice cut in, her eyes narrowed and cold as she stepped into the kitchen, "Because I'll fucking destroy them."

The child grinned and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Now, either get out of here or I'll put you to work," the eldest sister carried on, dropping her backpack as she moved toward the fridge. Scout ran off to help Holly with her homework and Blair poked her head out to ask, "Who's bothering her?"

"Some boy at school." Leah crossed her arms tightly over her chest. "She was asking about, you know."

The elder girl sighed. "Oh. Well, I'll ask Rae to have a talk with her…although," Blair smiled as she pulled a block of cheese out, "You were doing a pretty good job when I came in."

The shorter blonde scoffed as she fought a blush. "Shut up."

By school the next morning, Scout had once again come to terms with her lack of parents. It wasn't uncommon, her moments of doubt, but Reagan had delicately told her the way things were; some kids had parents, some didn't. She should count herself lucky that not only did she have sisters who loved her, but an extensive family who would happily do anything for her. After a phone call to Rory and a few cuddles from her pack, Scout was sated and was ready to go back to school.

Reagan had just stepped onto the construction site when she spotted him. Derek Hale was a few paces behind one of the half-finished buildings, a tense frown on his lips as he watched her. She blinked, but didn't approach him. In truth, she was a bit miffed that he hadn't warned her about the Argents. The Coinins were hardly a threat to the hunting community considering most of them were under eighteen, but it would have been nice to have a heads up. Grabbing a hardhat and a spare tool belt, Reagan pushed the secretive man to the back of her mind and made her way toward her foreman.

Derek glowered at the blonde. She was working for him; for Chris Argent. With a frown, he moved out of sight. He pulled his cell phone out and typed a quick message to Isaac.

His phone beeped loudly, earning the amused stares of his classmates and a scowl from his teacher. With a blush, he apologized, his light eyes dropping down to read it before his phone was confiscated.

_Keep an eye on them_. With an arch brow, he placed it in his teacher's waiting palm. Leah shot him a smirk from the corner of his eye and he suppressed the urge to smile at it. Yeah. He could keep an eye on them, no problem.

By the time lunch rolled around, Isaac had effectively walked the girl to every class. The boy had made an approach to do the same with Blair, but he was surprised to find her walking with linked arms with a member of the lacrosse team already. Hoping Derek wouldn't mind that he couldn't watch the older girl more closely, Isaac made sure to stick close to Leah. He'd also made some arrangements to study chemistry, walk her home and of course, eat lunch together. Leah wasn't sure whether to be disturbed or flattered. She was no stranger to flirting, or even attraction from the opposite sex but this was something different. Isaac was a quiet boy who reeked of desperation and fear whenever she gave him an answer (whether it be to walking her to class or for help with the homework) and frankly that put her a little on edge. They passed by Blair, who was chatting away with a muscular boy with dark hair. Leah smirked at her sister's short attention span as Isaac ushered her in to the cafeteria.

"Uh, we're gonna sit with a few members of the team, is that cool?"

The tiny blonde glanced up at him and nodded. She kept her hands tucked in her pockets as he led the way over to where a small group of people (including Scott and Stiles) sat. The two girls eyed her with curiosity and the boys were too deep in their conversation to even notice their arrival.

Isaac cleared his throat but failed to catch the boys' attention. With a roll of his eyes, he pulled a chair out for the girl who smiled and took a seat next to Scott. The curly haired boy moved her chair slightly and plopped down between them.

"Hi. You must be…Blair?" The brunette girl asked a bit tentatively.

"Close." Leah offered her hand, "I'm her sister, Leah."

"Ah." The girl nodded, "Well, I'm Allison. You already know Scott and Stiles-"

"Unfortunately."

"Isn't your sister trying to get in his pants?" The redhead asked with a hint of condescension.

Leah shook her head. "Nah. She's moved on. Several times already, actually."

"Good."

"Lydia." Allison chided gently. Her gaze went back to the blonde, who was casually picking at the black nail polish she wore. "Stiles really isn't so bad."

"I'm sure he's not." Her eyes drifted over to where the boy in question was trying to argue around a mouthful of fries. "Yeah…"

Lydia smirked. Her brown eyes flickered over the short girl sitting across from her. Her blonde hair was neatly styled in a pin up girl's curled bangs and bumped ponytail. Her leather jacket was a few sizes too big, but only managed to emphasise her petite curves. It was a cute look; if you wanted to look like Olivia Newton-John at the end of _Grease_. Still. It was better than her sister's complete lack of fashion sense (just this morning the elder Coinin girl had been spotted in a pair of jeans that not only were bright red but were almost two inches too short for her and a light blue t-shirt with a ripped collar-nothing about the outfit was acceptable in Lydia Martin's book), so the redhead tried not to be embarrassed to be seen with the blonde.

"So, Leah," Lydia smiled in an almost predatory like fashion as she spoke, "Any boys catch your eye yet?"

"No." The girl said bluntly, not caring that Isaac was only inches away. He was already engrossed in the boys conversation about the upcoming lacrosse game anyway.

Allison's brows rose. Her pretty face surprised and perhaps a bit amused as she asked, "Really?"

"I'm still getting over my ex," Leah replied emotionlessly. "I don't want to rush into anything."

"Oh, well, that's probably a good idea. Are you liking Beacon Hills?"

The blonde frowned. In truth, she didn't really care for the town. It was small and suburban and frankly, it gave off a bit too many _Derry_ vibes for her liking. "It's alright. A little slow paced, but okay, I guess."

"You clearly haven't been to the twenty four hour Macy's yet," Lydia supplied with a smirk. "We should go sometime."

A flush crossed the blonde's pale cheeks. Slipping her hands in her jacket pocket, she rubbed the metal of her mother's lighter as she replied, "That's a little out of my price range."

A slightly awkward silence settled over the girls. It was enough to pull the boys out of their competitive ranting, and when Isaac noticed the stiffness in her posture he slipped a hand over her knee.

That did not help things. Leah jerked away from his touch. She glared at him with disgust as she backed away from the table. "Don't do that!"

The boy's face was scarlet red as she stormed away from them. After a moment, Jackson snickered. "Damn Lahey, you've got, like, no game."

"Shut up." Scott snapped at his co-captain. His eyes softened as he looked to Isaac, "What was that about?"

"It was our fault," Allison cut in. She fiddled with a curl of her hair. "We-"

"It was not." Lydia rolled her eyes, "How were we supposed to know she's poor?"

Scott swallowed at that. It hadn't occurred to him that they were in the same income bracket as him, that they rented instead of own. Stiles caught his friend's tension and nudged him gently in the side. "Not everyone was born with a silver spoon, Lydia."

"That's not our fault!"

"I'm not saying it is," Stiles grinned. His gaze went to Isaac. "You gonna go after your girlfriend?"

"No!" The wiry boy blushed. Of course, after a second he stood and ran after her. "Leah!"

Jackson chuckled as he took a bite of his apple. "He is so whipped."


	11. Chapter 11

That night Reagan held a family meeting. Her sisters looked rather ragged, just having finished an extensive training session in their basement that left both Leah and Blair sporting some major damage. The latter had Scout pressing a bag of frozen peas to her aching shoulder, the bones in her shoulder shifting painfully as her clavicle repaired itself. Leah had no broken bones to speak of, but she had a series of deep cuts in her face and chest from Holly.

Holly, who was sitting on the floor, was slightly winded herself. She looked up at her elder sister with affection; it wasn't often the girl was allowed to join in on the sessions. She always had to be on the offensive, in case anyone tried to come after her or Scout. It made Holly feel important, knowing Reagan trusted her with the youngest's well-being.

Reagan returned her smile with pride. She brushed some of the girl's blonde hair back as she spoke. "We need to talk about the Hale pack."

"Isaac touched me." Leah confessed with a frown. She sighed and wiped some of the sweat from her brow. "And when we're done I want to put _let's save up for an air condition _on the to-do list."

"Agreed," Blair added. Her smirk was impish as she looked at the younger teen. "And when you say _touched_…?"

Leah rolled her blue eyes. "He put his hand on my knee."

"Derek probably told him to keep an eye on you." The woman took a seat on the coffee table, her eyes flickering over each of them. "And yes, I'll put _get an air conditioner_ on the list."

Scout's face lit up and she began to jump excitedly. "Does that mean it'll snow?!"

"No." Her sisters chorused. Blair wrapped an arm around her (visibly deflated) baby sister and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Sorry, pup."

Reagan suppressed another smile, trying to keep her features serious and tight. "He found out I'm working for Argent."

"Argent?" Leah repeated, horrified, "What do you mean-"

"I mean the hunter." Her older sister clarified, her expression annoyed but not ashamed. "He runs the construction company I'm working for."

"Well, you're gonna quit, right?" Holly swallowed. She sat up a bit, her young features twisted in a grimace. "I mean, hunters are dangerous-"

"I know."

"Those people killed our parents, Rae!"

"I know." The woman frowned. Her claws dug into the fabric of her sweat pants, pricking the pale skin underneath. "But I didn't know what I was getting into. It's not like they advertise that shit on Craiglist."

Blair frowned dramatically in an attempt to lighten the mood. "How come you get to use Craiglist but I don't?"

"Because I use it for good and you use it for evil."

Leah didn't crack so much as a smirk. Scout, who seemed very confused by the situation, shrunk in to Blair's side. She didn't like to see her sisters fight. Reagan and Blair were the only ones to notice, and the teenager's arm wrapped tightly around the girl's shoulders.

Leah scowled, "You're gonna quit, right?"

The girls' eyes locked on their Alpha, who sighed. "No. I'm not."

Holly's bright eyes widened in almost frantic horror. "But-"

"But Chris Argent isn't known for killing innocent people. He's not his father." _I hope_, she added mentally, but continued on with stern features. "I think it would be a bad idea to quit. Dangerous even. He could think we have something to hide-"

"We do." Leah snapped, her eyes glowing faintly as she sneered. "We can't stay so close to a hunter!"

Reagan pursed her lips. Leaning back slightly, she asked, "Are you questioning my judgement?"

"No, you know I'd never-"

"Then trust me." Reagan offered her hand and Leah took it without hesitation. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she looked to her younger sisters. "I want you to be on your guard at all times. Never alone. Got it?"

The girls murmured their agreement. Leah nodded, her gaze drifting to Holly as the last of her cuts healed. She shot the kid a wink, which earned a weak smile from the younger sister.

"Good. I'm going to be home before you get home, and until I get some solid ground with Derek, I want you to avoid his pack. I'll make some arrangements and see if I can get some clear heading on what's going on with him."

Blair tilted her head, "You think Argent's on the level?"

"I don't know. But I think it's better to stay where I can keep an eye on him than turn tail and run." Reagan replied, letting go of Leah's hands as she stood. "Any questions?"

Scout and Holly both raised their hands. The former was the first to speak. "Does this mean I can't join the spelling club?"

"You can join any club you want," Reagan shrugged, not so much surprised by the question than she was bewildered by the fact that her little sister wanted to join a freaking spelling club. How on earth did that girl share the same genes as their father? Shaking off her shock, she carried on. "So long as someone's there to drop you off and pick you up. You'll have a teacher with you at all times, right?"

"Mhm."

"Then it's fine." Reagan may not have liked it but she wasn't going to stifle her girls. If she pulled the leashes too tight, they would fight her, they would rebel. Respect got her a lot further than tyranny did when it came to a close knit pack. That had been their parents' motto anyway; she had never drifted too far from it.

Holly lifted her hand, and asked with her typically soft voice. "Does this mean I'll be training more?"

"Yes. Daily training for the teens; every other day for you and some instructional stuff for Scout."

"That's a good idea," Blair agreed, pulling the youngest into her lap and tickling her sides. The child squealed and her sister went on, "Someone's gotta teach the little monster how to keep her mouth shut!"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

Blair cackled as she stood. A glance at her sister confirmed she had permission to leave the meeting and the tall blonde carried the little one out of the room. Leah's frown returned as they disappeared from seat. "What're you going to tell Derek?"

"The truth."

A truth, it would seem, did not go over that well. The man let out a gruff laugh as he crossed his arms. Leaning against the decrepit wall of his house, he asked, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Um, yeah I do." Reagan shifted her weight and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It's not like his name was plastered on the side of the van or anything."

"Why haven't you quit than?" Derek shot back, his hazel eyes blooming red at the thought. It wasn't as though he was terribly attached to the young woman, or even attracted. They had their fun and they had the potential to be comrades, but little more… however, the idea of another werewolf turning their back on him in favor of the Argents' made his chest ache.

The blonde shrugged. "Can you imagine how shady that would seem? Backing off would send the wrong message."

"And what message would that be?"

"That we're scared of them," She replied, not taking her hands from her back pockets as she spoke. "It would be suspicious to take off now."

Derek's scowl lightened as he nodded. "Hm."

"Plus, I need the job. Speaking of jobs, did you tell one of your boys to stalk my sister?"

The man remained very still and very quiet for a few seconds. Finally, he let out a dull, "No."

"Liar." Reagan smirked. "But my girls are pretty pissed at you for not giving me a heads up that this is a hunting town."

"Chris Argent is…fair. He's not like the rest of them. He abides by the Code."

The young woman shook her head with a scoff. "They all do until they dig up something they don't like, Hale."

"What've they got on you?"

"Me? Nothing." Reagan eyed him skeptically, "How 'bout yourself?"

"Well…I did kind of kill his father, but even he agreed it was for the best."

"Wow," The other Alpha chuckled, "And I thought my family was warped."

Derek offered her a smirk as he uncrossed his arms. "Truce?"

"Truce," Reagan agreed, "but I think we should probably have a meeting, get the pups together and sort some things out."

"Are you suggesting combining the packs?" When she glared at him, he smiled, "It'd solve some of our problems."

The blonde shook her head. "Trust me, kid. It'd be the worst decision you ever made; we're kind of a package deal."

His hazel eyes squinted at her, but her placid, amused expression didn't change. Derek shook his head. "Come by tonight-"

"No."

"No?" The man repeated with a cocked brow. "Why not?"

"I was thinking the McCall house. It's the closest thing we've got to neutral ground, besides…" Her light blue eyes flickered over the ashen walls and dirt floor with a hint of disgust, "I don't want my girls catching tetanus."

Derek snorted a laugh. "They'd heal."

"That's not the point," Reagan grinned impishly. "Scout's already scared of you; this isn't going to help any."

"She is?" The man led her out onto the porch, into the warm daylight.

"She's five. She has every right to be scared of a large angry Alpha showing up on her doorstep." She stretched her arms over her head with a groan. "God. Does California ever cool it with the heat? It's seriously 72 degrees in _October_. That's just fucked."

Derek shook his head. "It couldn't possibly be because of the varsity jacket you're wearing, now could it?"

"It's not that! It's _never_ that." Reagan wrapped the jacket closer to her.

"Your ex's?"

She scoffed with a faint blush. "Technically she's not my ex. We have the area code pact."

"The what?"

"The area code pact." The blonde blinked. "You know, if we're in different area codes, we're open game."

Derek blinked, a bit disturbed by that. "Oh. Well. You should've told me that before we… you know?"

"Why?"

"Because. It's common courtesy."

"Sorry." At least the Coinin girl had the decency to look remorseful. "I didn't mean to lead you on or anything."

"You didn't."

"Good. Then you should know you are welcome in my home any time… but not for that. I don't do that at home. Too many people."

"I don't blame you. And likewise."

"Yeah there's no way in hell I'm ever going to come back here without a very good reason," She told him firmly. "This place is creepy as hell."

"Thanks." Derek shot back sarcastically.

"No problem. I'll leave the honor of warning McCall up to you… but I'm gonna stop in and check on the girls first," Her gaze shifted back to him as she made her way down the creaking porch steps. "Anything you need relayed?"

With a shake of his head, Derek went back in his house and Reagan got into her shoddy SUV. The thought of Rory made her stomach knot, but she pushed her loneliness aside and started the engine. It took a surprisingly short amount of time to get to the high school, and Reagan vowed never to let the girls guilt her into driving them again. Seriously, it was in the middle of the town, only a few miles from Derek's…_house_ and maybe six blocks from their own. It occurred to her for a town full of hunters, werewolves and a seemingly unreasonable amount of teenagers, Beacon Hills was a fairly quiet time. Sure, they had the odd animal attack, but compared to Detroit it was almost disturbingly low key. It grated on the Alpha's nerves a bit, as she was used to keeping her guard up in a crowded city, not a cute little suburb.

Reagan could see why Leah kept comparing it to Derry. Blair seemed to favor Stepford.

Parking the SUV in student parking lot, the blonde made her way into the school. No one made to stop her; in fact none of the teenagers so much as paid her a second glance. She almost gagged at the stench of body odor, perfume and, of course, sex in the air. Ugh. How had she been able to stomach that in high school? How did the girls manage it? Breathing through her mouth, Reagan followed the faint scent of Blair to a classroom down the hall. She ignored the few other drifts that hinted at Derek's pack being close by. Blair's unique scent (one of familiarity, family and a hint of spice, at least in Reagan's mind) stopped just outside a door labelled _Economics_. She leaned casually against the doorway, peering in through the small window. Blair was seated in the back, fiddling with her mechanical pencil and doing her best to keep her head down.

Reagan frowned at that. Usually her sister was the class clown. "What-"

"Well, well, well," A deep voice boomed behind her just before a hand clapped down on her shoulder. The blonde looked back to find a man about her height grinning manically at her. "What do we have here?"

"I'm-"

"Late? Skipping? Don't have time to care, there Miss…?"

"Uh, Coinin, look, I'm just here for my sister." Reagan tapped the window with a frown. "I'm her guardian. It should only take a second, I swear."

The man scoffed at her. Offended, the blonde blinked as he carried on. "Please. Look at you."

"What?"

"You don't even look old enough to drive much less old enough to-"

"Rae!" Blair grinned as she poked her head out of the room. "I thought that was you!"

"Coinin, get back to class." The man ordered, trying to steer the sisters apart.

"Mr. Finstock, this is my guardian, Reagan."

Finstock rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever, but if you're not back in two minutes, I'm calling the cops and telling them there's an intruder lurking about."

Both of the young women eyed him suspiciously, but he waved them off in favor of entering his classroom. After the coach all but slammed the door behind him, Blair turned back to her sister. "Hey, how'd it go with Derek?"

"Fine," Reagan ran a hand through her light hair. "Feel free to hang with whoever you want. Pass that on to Lee, will you?"

"Yup yup." The teenager nodded enthusiastically.

Her Alpha ruffled the girl's hair and turned to leave. "I'll meet you at home."

"Okay."


	12. Chapter 12

"What? Why does it have to be my house?!" Scott snapped indignantly as Derek and the rest of the pack invited them inside. "My mom's gonna be home any minute!"

"That's fine." The man replied, "And we're meeting here because it's safest. It's still our territory but it's close enough to theirs to make them feel safe."

"Neutral ground," Stiles nodded approvingly from his place in the kitchen. He joined them in the den, a soda in hand as he sat down next to Erica. "Good idea."

The girl promptly took the can from him. He pouted but didn't complain as she spoke, "Are these the new kids?"

"Yep," Scott replied, anxiously fluttering about the room. He was picking every delicate thing up he could find, little glass knickknacks his mom collected, picture frames, candles; just in case. Just in case there was some kind of werewolf turf war in his living room. "They live next door."

"They live next door?" Erica repeated with a smirk, "And you haven't met them yet?"

"Scott's met them." Derek set a glare on the boy. "He's already apologized to their Alpha."

The boy turned to scowl at him, his arms full and muscles taut. "I didn't even do anything. It was all Blair's fault."

Derek got the impression that it was often Blair's fault. He didn't say that of course, just rolled his eyes at the Beta. He could feel the anxiety rolling off his pack, particularly from Erica and Boyd who had yet to meet the newcomers. Unsurprisingly, Jackson was late. Typical. He had just sat down in the lone armchair when Stiles decided to open his mouth. Yet again.

"Does this mean you and their Alpha are like, dating now?"

The man supressed the urge to groan and sink into the cushions. Instead, he looked the boy in the eye and told him, "No. Lots of packs have treaties like this."

"Like this how?" The boy asked with a lewd grin. "And please, go into explicit detail."

"Non-aggression." Derek glanced down at his claws absently. "It just means you can move about each other's social circles comfortably."

Erica grinned, cat-like and knowing. "Does that mean Isaac won't get chased off every time he puts the moves on one of them?"

Isaac shifted uncomfortably on the floor next to the blonde, his back resting against Boyd's thick legs, but didn't say anything. Derek shrugged absently, listening as someone climbed up the porch steps. "Maybe. That's really up to her."

The front door opened and half the packs' heads shot up. Stiles rolled his eyes and Scott tried to look sheepish as his mother's voice called out to them.

"Scott? I saw the Jeep and the Camaro and I was wondering if…oh."

The woman paused. She fiddled with her car keys a moment, absently counting the insane amount of teenagers in her house. Her eyes landed on Derek and she gave him a slight wave. She was no stranger to him lurking about, and honestly Isaac wasn't an uncommon sight either, but it was still unnerving knowing her only son was a creature of the night, complete with creature of the night friends and responsibilities.

"Uh, hi." Her attention returned to her son, and she pointed at the load of fragile glass in his arms, "Is that Grandma Sophie's good china?"

"Um, yes?"

"Hey, Mrs. McCall," Stiles waved at her from the couch. "Excited to meet your new neighbors?"

The woman blinked at him. "What?" Her gaze snapped accusingly over to Scott once again. "You did _not_ invite them over without telling me!"

Thankfully, he had earned some brownie points with her when he told her right off the bat that the people next door were werewolves. Brownie points that weren't doing him any good now that his mother was glaring at him, arms crossed firmly over her scrubs and he could feel his friends trying to stifle laughter. With an innocent shrug, the teen offered, "Oops?"

Before Melissa had a chance to ream him out, there was a knock on the door. Scott went to get it, but she quickly stopped him. "Put those away! Geez."

With a shake of her head, she made her way toward the door. Admittedly, she stopped to primp her hair before she opened it. An eight hour shift is hardly good for one's morale, but Melissa was happy to see she was not the total train wreck she thought she was. Her momentary pride dissipated as soon as she opened the door.

The woman outside was in a black, finely tailored suit jacket and slacks, her blonde hair pulled up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place. That was…odd, in Melissa's book. From the few times she had spoken to the younger woman, the blonde seemed to favor bulky coats and ripped jeans, not an immaculate wardrobe. The children, too, were well dressed. The two shared a striking resemblance, more so than the older girls. Their faces were narrower compared to the others, eyes bigger and both looked incredibly nervous. The younger of the two was doing her best to hide behind her sister's long legs.

"Hi!" One of the teens chirped. She passed her a plate with slightly shaking hands. "I brought a cheese plate."

The shorter blonde sighed dramatically. "Goddamn it, Blair."

"Screw you, no one else was saying anything!"

Melissa smiled with amusement at them and opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks." The eldest, and tallest, blushed faintly. "Sorry for imposing. You must be Mrs. McCall, right?"

"Please, call me Melissa."

"Reagan." The two shook hands and with a firm shove, the blonde shoved the girl with the cheese plate inside. "Sorry. They're…shy."

"Is that what we're calling her now?" Leah asked with a quirk of her lips. She introduced herself to Melissa before entering.

The little ones took a bit more coaxing, but eventually the women got them inside with soft murmurs and of course, quiet threats.

Blair eyed Isaac skeptically as she stepped into the den. "Dude. Why are you on the floor and why is my sister so mad at you?"

Just like that. As if she had every right to be there, like it was the most natural thing in the world as she set down her stupid fucking cheese plate. Derek almost laughed at the mildly indignant look on his Beta's face. She sat down on the floor next to him, however and peeled the plastic wrap away as her younger sister entered the room.

Leah's approach was much more cautious. She kept her back to the door, her eyes sharp and her spine rigid as she inspected each of them. Her gaze stayed on Erica and Boyd a moment longer, but she didn't speak. When Scott made his reappearance, she shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"What?" The boy asked skeptically.

"She's just testy because she had to put a bra on." Blair giggled, picking up a piece of cheese as her sister sneered at her. "Honestly, who makes these kinds of arrangements on a Friday?"

"My thoughts exactly," Erica chimed in with a smirk. Her eyes drifted over to Derek, "It's not like any of us have lives or anything."

Reagan frowned as she jerked Scout off her leg. With the littlest Coinin now placed on her hip, the Alpha entered the room. She pursed her lips at the small, pleased smile on Blair's face. She pointed sternly at her. "Stop teasing Leah."

"But I'm so good at it."

Derek stood and approached the woman as Melissa slipped in behind them. His eyes fell to the pup on her hip and he tried to smile reassuringly. It seemed to work well enough, as Scout poked her head out from where it was buried in her sister's neck. Holly was standing close by and when Leah beckoned, the ten year old moved over to her sister.

"Hale." Reagan greeted with a crooked smile. "Good to see you again."

"Coinin. On your way to a funeral?"

"Oh, don't mind her." Blair waved her hand casually, trying to get comfortable on the floor. "She's just feeling a little insecure."

The Alpha glared at her. "Blair, so help me god."

"Hey, it's not your fault, Finstock is like that with everyone." She looked to Isaac, than Boyd for support. "Right? Condescending and rude?"

"Yeah, sounds like him." The well-muscled boy on the couch agreed. "Add in mortifyingly embarrassing and you got it."

Reagan seemed to consider this. "Hm. Well, shall we do introductions or just jump into the _if you get pregnant or impregnate each other we'll destroy you_ speeches?"

"Personally, I'd like to hear the second." Stiles piped in with a shark-like smile. "Sounds informative."

"Not you." Derek snapped, his eyes drifting but head remaining straight ahead. "You couldn't even get them pregnant if you wanted to."

"Well, that's just not fair. _What about my need to nurture?!"_ The skinny boy snapped, earning chuckles and eye rolls from the lot of them.


	13. Chapter 13

After introductions and a few arbitrary rules about respecting boundaries and an agreement not to tear each other's throats out, the packs finally got down to the Argent problem.

Scott, of course, bristled at that. "My girlfriend is not a problem."

There was a collective sigh from his pack that suggested this was not the first time they had this conversation. Leah blinked her arms tightening subtly around her younger sister's shoulders, "Aren't you dating Allison?"

"Uh, yeah?"

The petite blonde's eyes flashed at him, "Are you telling me I ate lunch with a hunter?!"

"Lee." Reagan said in a soft but firm tone. The girl calmed, slightly as she dropped her head to Holly's. Seeing she wasn't going to fight her, the Alpha nodded for Derek to go on.

"We've had some trouble with her in the past-"

"But-"

"_But_," The man went on, ignoring Scott's irritation, "She's cleaned up her act. I'd still keep her at arm's length though."

"And away from arrows," Erica added with a hint of bitterness. Boyd wrapped an arm around her and she leaned into his touch. Leah and Blair were both visibly disturbed by this, but neither of them commented. They did shuffle a bit further away however. Leah even tried to cover Holly's eyes, but the girl managed to squirm away.

Reagan nodded, taking his words to heart as her anchor took a seat next to Derek's chair. "Hm. And Argent himself? I've heard he's one of the better ones, but those are just rumors."

"He is."

Reagan let her shoulders bob as she dropped her gaze to Scout. Leah pushed off from the wall, her gaze locking on Scott's. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, come on, I'll show you." The two disappeared up the steps and Blair was quick to steal Scott's spot on the couch next to Erica.

She nodded to her with a wide, somewhat devious smile. "We have to recruit you."

"Why's that?" The girl asked with a hint of doubt. Her gaze ran up and down the stranger's form, taking in her intimate flirting grin and the way she used her body to frame Erica's legs.

"Well, you're blonde and you have amazing breasts." Blair cupped her own boobs and shot her a look that was pure impishness with absolutely no shame. "You'd fit right in with the Coinin pack."

"Blair, so help me god, I will muzzle you." Reagan told her with a sigh as Erica barked out a laugh.

Stiles just stared at them. He crossed his legs tighter and tried to not make a spectacle of himself.

Holly shifted as she glanced around at the other pack. Boyd was the strong silent type, protective. Especially of Erica. They smelt like each other, a strange smell that reminded her of Rory and Reagan. She tilted her head slightly, taking in the closeness of their bodies, lax and affectionate. The boy on the floor was the one Leah liked; Isaac. He was quiet, too…not in the same way, though. He seemed more reproachful and fidgety- not in the same way as Stiles, who always seemed to be bouncing around. Maybe he was shy?

The ten year old pursed her lips and looked up at her Alpha. Reagan was very calm as well. As an Alpha, perhaps it made her easier to be confident, or maybe it was the weird relationship she had with the Hale wolf, but her stance was casual and content. Holly mimicked it from the floor, straightening her back and holding her head up.

Scout, who was seated so close next to Isaac she was practically in his lap, began to build a little cheese house as Derek spoke. "Is she always like this?"

"Her therapist says it's a defense mechanism."

Stiles blinked, looking away from Blair (who had taken her hands away from her chest and was now discussing the Hale pack's affinity for leather jackets with both Erica and Boyd) to frown at Reagan. "Is that against doctor/patient confidentiality?"

"Not when you break in and get the file," Blair corrected with a wink. She made to give his head a pat, her hand pausing an inch above it, than looked at Derek. He nodded and she rubbed his scalp. Stiles smirked at her, shuffling closer to play with the cheese with the youngest Coinin. The little girl beamed at him, happy to have someone play along, and tugged at Isaac's sleeve until he joined them. He eyed the little one absently as she handed him a few slices of cheese. His blue eyes slipped to Stiles, who he expected to be just as lost as he was, but his friend had already started to build a tiny garage to Scout's little house.

It was at this moment that Melissa McCall made her reappearance. She was dressed in more casual clothing now, fresh from the shower and considerably more content. She smiled at Reagan who nodded and tried to ignore the odd bead of water that was dripping down the hollow of her throat because she was an adult, not a horny teenager any more. When Derek smirked at the blonde, she glared at him. "Shut up."

"Who, me?"

"Yes you." She smirked at him and gave the chair he was sitting in a light kick. The younger group eyed them with bewilderment, but she waved them off before taking a seat on the arm of his chair. "You guys been training lately?"

The three Hale pups let out groans simultaneously, earning a tickled smirk from Blair and a furrow of tiny pale eyebrows from Scout.

"That bad, huh?" Blair cocked a brow. Her gaze drifted to her sister, who had a certain gleam in her eye that unsettled her. "Have you been going easy on us or something?"

Derek answered for her. "Every pack has their own traditions."

"Well, what do yours include?" The teen asked curiously. She looked to Erica and Boyd, both of whom were frowning.

Melissa had taken the seat Stiles had vacated to play with the cheese. She too, looked at Derek, curious. The younger man shrugged absently. "Get them on the offense, push them to their physical limit and then keep pushing?"

"What about against hunters?" Reagan asked with surprised blue eyes. "They can't always be attacking, they've got to learn to defend themselves."

Derek looked up at her with annoyance, expecting to find judgement on her face and only finding concern. He shook his head, "One can lead to the other."

"Hm."

Melissa frowned as Scott finally came back in the room. He was clearly frustrated, but only Stiles seemed to pick up on it besides her. Arching a brow, his mother asked, "What's up?"

"That girl is just…" He scoffed and dropped down heavily on the floor next to Isaac. "I don't know what you see in her."

The pale boy's cheeks went hot as the rest of the group laughed.

To Melissa, it was kind of surreal having so many teenagers in her house. True, she had the lacrosse team over once (and _only_ _once_) but this was much quieter, and some how much more intense. The neighbors were a friendly bunch, but Mrs. McCall didn't miss the way they stayed sharp; taking in every detail of Derek's pack, the way Blair looked to her sister for permission before doing anything. When Leah slipped in, she stayed close to the wall and kept her face blank.

"You're pack's not very big," the short blonde commented with a scrutinizing frown. "I thought they'd be more of you."

"Yeah, because you guys seem to be bursting at the seams here," Stiles shot from the floor. He gestured first to Scout than the girl herself. "All five of you."

Leah shook her head. "There's five us of in our pack, but we have a few Confines. Not to mention our extended family."

Derek looked up at Reagan curiously. "You're the Alpha in your extended family as well?"

The blonde glanced down at him with a shrug. "Not exactly. My dad came from an Alpha pack. Before he met our mom anyway. When he died, I became the new Alpha."

"He got out?" Boyd asked with a quirked brow. "How?"

She shrugged weakly. "Never got the chance to tell us. Our uncle said he just tried his best to appease both the pack and his wife."

"Well, this got depressing quick." Blair stood from the couch. She plucked Scout off the floor and sat back down, "And stop ruining my cheese plate. I worked on that for hours."

Stiles looked up at her with a grin. "You did?"

"I have a very short attention span, Stilinski."

He grinned, but it fell when Isaac spoke. "That explains that guy you've been seeing."

"What? _Blair_!"

The blonde blinked with bewilderment, she clutched the fussing five year old to her chest. "What?! You said you weren't interest!"

"No! _Scott_ said I wasn't interested!" The skinny, freckled boy whipped around to glare at Melissa. "You need to have a talk with him!"

With a heavy sigh, Melissa looked to Scott, but before she had a chance to say anything, Blair's phone beeped. The blonde pulled it out of her back pocket, glancing at it and jumped to her feet. With an ecstatic grin, she looked to her Alpha, "Are we done here?! I've got to take this!"

"Uh, pretty much?" Reagan replied.

Blair hiked Scout on her hip and stepped over Stiles. She offered her hand to Melissa, "You have a lovely home Mrs. McC. Thanks for sharing it."

"You're welcome." The brunette replied with amusement as the teen slipped over to Derek.

The blonde nodded, "I'm sorry, I've really gotta go, we cool, Papa Wolf?"

The man's eyes darkened at the name, but he nodded regardless. When she stuck her fist out, however, he drew the line. The phone continued to beep and Scout, sick of being held like a ragdoll, began to mimic the noise.

"Ain't leavin' 'til ya bump it, bro."

With a grunt, the Alpha did. Reagan shook her head with a frown and watched as her little sister ran off. "Sorry. She's been waiting for that call for like a week."

He let out a growl, but relented when the blonde gently nudged him with her knee. His face remained scrunched up in annoyance when his Betas continued to laugh at him. Leah shook her head disapprovingly at their intimacy but didn't comment on it. Instead, she said, "We really need to get her _Hooked On Phonics_ again."

Holly chuckled from the floor.

"We should probably get going anyway," Reagan replied, slipping off the edge of the couch. She fixed her blazer and motioned to her younger sisters. "It's getting late." Her gaze went to Erica's and she shot the brown eyed girl a wink. "And I'm sure some of you have plans."

The teen smiled gratefully and her boyfriend squeezed her knee.

"You're welcome at my place any time," The blonde Alpha continued as Leah stood behind her. Holly was at her side, hand slipped in the woman's. "Good meeting all of you."

Melissa stood and walked them to the door. She smiled at them, warm and maternal and _familiar_ in a way that made Leah's stomach churn. Her hand slipped in her back pocket to her lighter as her older sister thanked the woman.

"I can't say it much better than B, but thank you." She cupped the woman's hand as she smiled. "We really appreciate it. Maybe we can grab a coffee sometime? Talk about our teen wolves?"

Melissa grinned with a nod. "I'd like that."

"Have a good night, Mrs. McCall," Holly supplied as her sister led her out.

"You too," the woman called. Her eyes drifted to Leah, who promptly dropped her eyes and slipped out the front door.

The first words out of Scott's mouth after the girls left, were of course, "You lied to them."

"I did not." Derek replied stoically, watching as Erica and Boyd all but race to get their coats. He's not upset with them leaving; they had been making bedroom eyes at each other all night.

"What about Peter?"

The Alpha arched a brow. "What about Peter?"

"Well, there's the murder, being set on fire-twice, I might add and you know the whole risen from the dead thing," Stiles reminded him with a shrug, "some of which may be a cause for alarm."

"Especially the risen from the dead part," Isaac raised a finger as he stretched out on the floor. "Blair seemed a little preoccupied with that."

"Can you blame her? He's basically a zombie!"

Derek let out a sigh. "When the time is right, I'll explain everything." He stood, stretching his legs as Melissa returned. "Thank you again-"

She waved him off. "Not a problem. Glad to help…" Her eyes narrowed at her son. "Would've liked a bit of a heads up, but, whatcha gonna do?"

"Hm." He offered a hand to Isaac and pulled him off the floor. "We should be going. Thanks again, and Scott?"

The boy looked up, still a bit troubled. Derek pushed this aside. "Next time you see Jackson, tell him he's in big trouble."

"I will."


	14. Chapter 14

"Scout." Blair's tone was very serious and her face very red as she held the spatula up. "We had a deal."

The five year old crossed her arms defiantly. She was leaning back in her seat, a pout on her lips as she glared at her big sister. "But I hate the grocery store."

"What, like I don't?" The teenager turned to flip the pancakes on the stove absently. "It's all bustling and loud and they play shitty music and everyone is in such a bad mood- for no reason really, I mean, it's a grocery store not a funeral home, ya know?"

Scout doesn't even blink at the rant. Instead, she replied somberly, "I know. That's why I'm not going."

The blonde slammed the maple syrup down in front of the little girl. Eyes sparking, she snapped, "You're going!"

"But-"

"So help me god, Scooter, I will end you." Blair hissed at her, the tips of her claws puncturing the thin plastic of the bottle. "We had a deal!"

"So?" Scout leaned forward and pulled the syrup from her hands. She licked the side of it where the goopy liquid was leaking from and shrugged. "You don't want to go, I don't want to go, why not just skip it?"

The blonde clenched her teeth. "Do you want to eat next week?"

"I don't know yet, maybe."

"Then we're going." The teen turned back to the stove, just in time to save their breakfast from turning into as charred black mess.

The house was quiet. Some of the pack was out, Reagan and Holly had gone out to check out the town. Blair smirked to herself. Holly had been particularly excited that morning about going out with their Alpha; to the point where she was all smiles and even a little jittery. That was uncommon, but nice to see. They probably wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day.

Leah, of course, was still asleep. It's only noon, so she wouldn't be up for another couple hours. Which was to be expected and _probably_ normal, at least according to Reagan.

Which left Blair to take care of Scout. If she was being completely honest, the teenager actually didn't mind. She loved her little sister more than words, and with her Confine all the way back in Michigan and no real friends to speak of in Beacon Hills, it wasn't a bad way to spend the day. Well, it wouldn't be so bad, if she could get the little brat to cooperate.

The plate dropped in front of Scout with a clatter as the doorbell rang. The five year old shot out of her seat like a bullet from a gun, before Blair could even process what had happened. She could hear chatter, mostly from her little sister but was unable to fathom what was happening until Scout returned.

With Stiles freakin' Stilinski in hand. The blonde teen gawked at him as he lifted a hand in an awkward wave. "Hey."

"Dude!" she shrieked at him. Covering her breasts and pelvis modestly, she yelled, "What the hell?!"

He scrunched his nose up at her and gestured with one hand. "You're fully clothed."

"That's not the point." Blair uncrossed her arms to put her hands on her hips. "Do you know what time it is, Mr. Stilinski?"

Stiles checked his watch as Scout hopped back up to the table. She dug into her pancakes, but her attention never left the skinny boy and her sister.

"12:58."

"Okay, so you know that it is totally not cool to be here, right? I mean, it's practically the break of dawn."

"12:58," Stiles repeated with a tap of his watch. "is not the break of dawn. Look out the window, day has broken long ago."

Blair rolled her eyes and pushed back her messy hair. Most of the time, she didn't particularly care how she looked, at school, in public- didn't really matter. But that did not mean she wanted to be caught in her pajamas by one of the most fuckably adorkable kids she had ever met. Glancing down at her tank top and sweat pants, she was glad he hadn't caught her in her Spiderman briefs and pushed her embarrassment aside.

"Okay, but seriously," The teen dropped down next to Scout and pulled a pancake onto her plate. "What's up?"

Taking that as an invitation, the boy joined them at the table. "I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out with me. Just the two of us, I mean."

Blair and Scout shared a look. The little one looked hopeful, but the elder quickly shut that shit down. "Can't. I gotta take the pup grocery shopping this aft'."

"Oh, well, if you need a ride, I'd be happy to take you." Stiles smiled flippantly. "Both of you, I mean."

"Alright! Let's go!" Scout beamed as she hopped off the stool and raced into her bedroom to get ready.

Blair just stared after her. With deep breath, she turned to look at the boy next to her. "I don't know whether to kiss you or slap you right now, Stilinski."

"I'd prefer the former but if you wanted to get kinky about it, I'm fair game." He replied with a shrug. When she rolled her eyes at him, he grinned. "So, where's the rest of the pack?"

"Shirking their responsibilities."

"Oh?" Stiles blinked, a curious smirk on his lips. "And why didn't you think of that?"

Grabbing a pancake, she shrugged. Still eying him, she chewed absently before asking where his friends were. Namely Scott, who she doubted would be too cool with his buddy being alone with a pack of feral female werewolves.

The boy shifted awkwardly as he shrugged. "Out with Allison."

"Ah, yes. The prodigal hunter girlfriend."

"That's the one." Stiles licked his lip absently.

"Pancake?" She offered, "Scout's gonna be a couple minutes; she can't leave the house until her hair is spot on…spot on meaning brushed in this case."

Less than ten minutes later, the three of them were on their way. The youngest was well-dressed and giddy, skipping around the aisles of the grocery store with an amount of energy only young children (and Stiles) seem to have. Her older sister was a bit more sluggish, and not nearly as well put together, but Blair was checking off the list with ease as she led them over to the vegetable section.

Stiles was having a very surreal time; which was saying something considering his best friend was a teenage werewolf. His light eyes slipped to Blair, who was teaching her sister how to determine whether or not a cantaloupe was ripe. A smile tugged at his lips as the blonde handed Scout a plastic bag. It was odd seeing the foul-mouthed, sex crazed Blair being so affectionate with her younger sister.

Smiling, Stiles slid up to them, coasting on the cart. He hopped off and plucked the cantaloupe from the little hands. Scout looked affronted, but watched with curious eyes as the boy rolled it down his arm and over his shoulders before he popped it into the bag she was holding.

With a shriek of laughter, Scout began to bounce up and down. "Do it again!"

He did.

Blair had to admit, the boy was good with her. It made her uncomfortable. Mostly because she found it so damn attractive. She shifted her attention to the other vegetables and threw a few potatoes in another bag. Shaking her head, the blonde bit her lip as Scout continued to gleefully prance around the boy.

"You're too skinny!" Scout declared, prodding at Stiles legs with sharp, tiny fingers.

He winced dramatically and pulled away. He looked down at her with an irritated expression as he recited the familiar, "Look with your eyes, not with your claws!"

"Those weren't my claws," The little one replied. She held up her hand and Stiles watched in horror as itty bitty, razor sharp talons unsheathed themselves from her nail beds. They glinted in the light as she held them proudly for him. "See?"

"I do." Stiles nodded, not taking his eyes off them. "But you should put them away now, okay? Like, before anyone sees them. Anyone else, I mean."

Scout shrugged and did as suggested. She went back to picking up fruit as Stiles looked over at Blair, who was smiling at them. He blushed. Swallowing, the boy suppressed a grin of his own as Scout began to chatter.

"Do you have any siblings? Like, I mean, I have Blair and Leah and Holly and I guess I kind of have Reagan but she and Rory are more like you know, my parents, not like my sisters, but she says that's kind of normal." The kid prattled, putting the apples in the cart. She eyed Stiles skeptically. "Well? Do ya?"

"Uh, no, I don't."

She tilted her head as Blair put a box of cereal in the cart. "I hate that kind."

"No you don't, you had it last night." The older sister shook her head, "Don't try and impress the skinny kid, he doesn't care that you like Lucky Charms. Everyone does."

"It's true," Stiles agreed with a nod. "Everyone."

Scout frowned, taking in their serious expressions carefully. "They do?"

"Yep."

The boy nodded. "Totally."

"Fine." The girl shrugged. "How come you ain't got no sisters?"

"Scooter." Blair said, a hint of warning in her tone that surprised Stiles. "Humans aren't like us. They don't…they're just not, okay?"

"But one isn't enough!" The five year old squawked. She looked accusingly to Stiles, who flinched back from the angry expression on her small features. "There should be more of you!"

Stiles smiled proudly at that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She nodded sagely as she took his hand.

Blair smiled between the two of them and checked apples and Lucky Charms off her list. "I think we're done here."

Scout's expression fell. She gave his hand a squeeze, a surprisingly strong one. "No."

"First you don't want to go to the grocery store, now you don't want to leave." The blonde teenager threw her hands up. She ran them through her messy curls as the kid looked up at her, stubborn and angry.

Stiles tucked his hands in his pockets. He smirked as the girls stared each other down. It was clear neither were about to give in, so he took it upon himself. "So, any plans for the afternoon?"

"We were supposed to check out the Reserve, but we can't do that until we get these groceries home." Blair said pointedly. "That was the deal, Scoot."

"Well, I mean, I might not have keen werewolf senses or anything, but I know the Reserve pretty well." He offered with a shrug of his gawky shoulders. "Maybe I could show you around. It's not much more than a basic wooded area…what with the woods surrounding the uh, area."

The blondes were staring at him now. Finally, the elder nodded. "Okay. We'll do…whatever it is you just said, right after we drop these off at home."

"Really?!" Scout shouted, jumping up and down with excitement (and taking Stiles hand with her). "He doesn't have to be cast out like a leopard?!"

"That's leper. And no." Blair frowned, her eyes raking over the boy's form. Her sour expression dissipated into a smirk. "I guess not."

Stiles quirked a brow. He still wasn't used to being so blatantly regarded, well, by anyone, but he had to admit it was a nice feeling. Flattering even. With pink cheeks, he shrugged. "Awesome."


	15. Chapter 15

When Reagan and Holly returned to a quiet house, they were concerned. When Leah told them where exactly they were, or rather, who they were with, they were amused.

"Really?" Holly asked as she carefully pulled her newest figurine out of its bubble wrap. "The skinny kid?"

"That's the one," Leah agreed through a mouth of Lucky Charms. She spun her cereal around her bowl as she sniffed. "The one Blair wants to corrupt."

"Great." Reagan sighed, pulling a fresh bottle of orange juice from the fridge. She glanced up at the clock above the stove. "I guess we're ordering out than."

"Looks like." Leah nodded toward the ceramic howling wolf figurine Holly was holding. "That's pretty sweet. Where'd ya find it?"

"Thrift store on Main." The ten year old replied with a smile. "You like it?"

The blonde nodded as the Alpha placed a glass of juice in front of the younger sister. "You gonna paint it?"

"I don't know. I was thinking I might just leave it white." Holly replied as she picked up the glass. "Thanks, Rae."

"Hm." Reagan nudged Leah's head with the bottle. "Any way I could tempt you?"

Leah scrunched up her nose. "Ew, no. That shit's toxic."

Reagan rolled her eyes and muttered something about a serious lack of vitamin D in the household. She took a swig from the bottle before asking why Leah didn't join her sisters.

"Please. Like I'm going to be seen with that loser."

Holly chuckled as their older sister scoffed. "Nice, Lee. Real nice."

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm honest."

The Alpha rolled her eyes and slipped into the seat across from her. "How's school going?"

"Fine. I guess."

"You guess?" Reagan asked, with a quirked brow. They could hear a familiar jeep coming up the street but none of them mentioned it.

Leah lifted an absent shoulder. "I think one of my teachers might be having some kind of breakdown, but you know, don't sweat the small stuff, right?"

Outside, Stiles was pulling into the Coinins' parking lot. He swallowed, fiddled with his keys and anxiously bounced in his seat as the girls unbuckled.

Scout, who hadn't stopped talking since they had left the Reserve, climbed into the front seat. She planted a dutiful kiss on his freckled cheek and nodded. "Thank you, Stiles."

"Uh, yeah, you know," He stuttered, flustered by the child's affection, "no problem."

"Hm. Okay, well, bye." The five year old replied, crawling over him to get out of the Jeep. "I'll see you later."

He lifted a hand awkwardly as she retreated into the house. "Bye." He looked to the passenger seat where Blair was watching him and grinned impishly, "You gonna kiss me too?"

"Maybe some other time. You know, when my sisters aren't watching."

Sure enough, when Stiles looked back at the porch, not only was Scout standing there, but Holly and Leah as well. Both looked amused. He waved to them, but they only laughed.

"Well, that's not good for my self-esteem."

The blonde next to him chuckled and moved to get out.

Catching her by the arm, Stiles smirked, "I wasn't gonna do this with an audience, but…_Halloween_ is on at the drive-in tonight…and I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, maybe you'd like to go. With me, I mean, just the two of us."

Blair blinked at him. Her blue eyes widened and with a slightly disbelieving expression, she asked, "What? Like a date?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you're interested still." He licked his lips as her gaze sharpened momentarily. "What?"

"I thought you weren't _in-teres-ted_." The girl teased, drawing out every syllable with a smile on her lips. Her eyes, however, remained cold. "That you were _off-limits_ to werewolves."

Stiles held up a finger. "No. I never said that, _Scott_ said that, and since you guys are on better ground, I thought it'd be cool… if we got to know each other."

"So, what? I'm only worth chasing if I'm a sure thing and you have permission?"

"I never said that!" He snapped, hurt flickering over his pale features as his lips twisted into a frown. "I'm…this is new to me, okay?'

Blair arched a brow. "What is?"

"Having someone approach me- _sexually_."

"Okay? I don't know what you want me to say to that."

Stiles huffed. Rubbing his face, he told her, "I want you to say you'll go out with me because I like you. Not because you're a werewolf or because Scott thinks he has to babysit me."

"I didn't think I was your type," Blair replied, smirking now. "I mean, I've seen that Lydia girl and, wow. I'm not gay or bi or anything, but jeez, even I wouldn't mind breaking off a piece of that."

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, but I'm over that."

"So you're lowering your standards for me?" The blonde asked. She was teasing him now, but he seemed to get rather frantic as a dark blush crept over his cheeks. "I happen to clean up very nicely, Mr. Stilinski."

"I know! I mean, I don't know, but I could know, I mean-" He licked his lips with a sigh. "It's different with you."

Blair blinked. After a moment of silence, she gave him a light slap on the shoulder. "Explain, Stilinski."

His hand clenched a bit tighter around the steering wheel. His gaze drifted to the porch, but the sisters had scattered. When she touched him again, it was a bit softer. Her hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes returned to her face, gaze curious if not a little pompous as she smirked.

"It's different because I don't have to try."

"Okay, see that's not very-"

"I mean it's not chasing after you and trying to buy you off or worshiping the ground you walk on!" Stiles swallowed thickly. "It's, more real, somehow."

Blair smirked. She gave his short hair a rub as he pursed his lips. After a second, she gave his chin a nudge. "Alright, handsome, you've sold me on it." Pointing sternly at him, she moved to get out once again, "but don't expect me to put out on the first date."

"I- I didn't- you'll really go?" The teenager asked, beaming as she slipped outside.

She lifted a shoulder casually, "Yeah, sure. I'll bring the snacks, you buy the tickets."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds good."

Stiles continued to grin manically as she shot him another stiff smile before she darted into the house. She had said yes. A girl was going to go out with him! Willingly! Bouncing in his seat, Stiles practically threw himself into a joyful fit. His heart almost stopped however, as it sunk in.

Dear god, he had a date. He threw the jeep in reverse and quickly switched over to Scott's parking lot. He all but ran into the McCalls, but was stopped by the locked door. His lanky frame slammed off it, and he scrambled to find his keys.

Next door, Leah watched him through a window. "And you want to go out with him because…?"

"He's skinny and funny and I want to play connect the dots with my tongue!"

"What?" The shorter blonde looked over to where her sister was rooting through the cupboards.

Blair paused to look over at her. "I like his freckles." She shrugged as she turned a package of bow-tie pasta over in her hands. "Not that you needed to know that."

"I did not." Leah agreed. Smirking slightly, she tuned into the boy next door.

Apparently, Stiles was rather frantic about the prospect of dating a werewolf... or maybe just frantic about the prospect of dating a living breathing person. It was a good panic, of course, but still panic. He was running about the McCall household, shouting for his best friend and coming up with the next best thing.

His eyes lit up as they landed on the woman. "Mrs. McCall!"

"I thought I took away your key," She said with a frown. Raising her cup of coffee to her lips, she asked what he was doing here.

"I," The teenage boy beamed proudly, as he halted for dramatic purposes. "Have a date. With Blair, the girl next door."

"The blonde one?" Melissa asked with a smirk. When she received an unimpressed frown in reply, she went on, "Congrats, she's cute."

"I know, and she wants me, which is awesome!" Stiles' smile widened for a second before dropping entirely. "I need help. Lots of help. Tell me how to woo her."

The woman shrugged half-heartedly, "If she already likes you I don't think you have to worry much."

Stiles stared at her. "Thank you for imparting that wisdom onto me, Mrs. McCall. It's times like these I really appreciate having such an insightful female role model in my life."

"Oh shut up." She took a gulp of her coffee and winced when she found it cold. "Just go home, clean yourself up and be on time. That's all women really want. Oh, and don't cop a feel unless you get permission."

"Right…right, I can totally do that."

With those words, Stiles darted up her stairs.

"I meant in your own home! Clean yourself up _in your own home_!"


	16. Chapter 16

When eight finally did roll around Stiles was anything but ready. Melissa had forcefully dragged him from her son's shower(thankfully he was still mostly dressed) and all but shoved him out the door…after which she vowed to change the lock.

He had done everything she had told him and then realized he was overdressed for the drive in and proceeded to change three times before his father came in.

"Stiles," The sheriff eyed the boy skeptically as a pair of gym shorts flew past him, out into the hallway, "Everything okay, son?"

Hopelessly, the boy moaned as he continued to rifle through his drawers. "I have nothing to wear!"

"Um…what's wrong with what you have on?"

Stiles whipped around to face him. The dress shirt he had on was improperly buttoned and the denim shorts were a touch too Malibu Ken for anyone's liking, and apparently the teen knew this. "I can't wear this! Leah will make fun of me!"

"Who?"

"She's Blair's sister,"

His father blinked at him again, a hint of annoyance in his voice as his son turned back to the drawer. "Who's Blair?"

"I have a date with her tonight- didn't Mrs. McCall call you?"

"No."

"Oh, well, I asked her out and she said yes, _eventually_," The last word had a hint of venom in it that amused the man, but the Sheriff didn't get a chance to speak as his son carried on, "and I said I'd pick her up and it was really short sighted because her sisters will rip me apart if I am not the picture of gentlemanly appropriateness." Stiles pulled off his shirt and quickly pulled another over his head. He turned back to his dad with a tight expression. "How's this?"

It was his_ I_ _Support Single Moms_ shirt and the man could only sigh at it. With a cry of frustration, the teen yanked it off and threw it across the room.

"Stiles. Change your shorts, put on a normal shirt. It's not that hard."

"Says you! She has four sisters! All of them will be judging me!"

His father blinked, "Four? Really?"

"Yeah! I know! It's a little freakin' excessive!"

The sheriff checked his watch, "What time did you say you had to pick this girl up?"

"Eight."

"It's eight oh three."

Stiles glared at him. "I know that!"

"So put on a clean shirt and get your ass over." His father replied with a touch of amusement.

Across town, Blair was having a similar problem. She held a shirt up to her chest. "This one?"

The boy on her laptop screen shook her head, "Too…churchy."

"How is it churchy?"

"It's a freakin' turtle neck." Adam replied, scooping a bite of cereal into his mouth. He watched as the girl turned her back to him, produced another shirt and repeated the action. Absently, wiping some milk from his upper lip, he asked, "I thought you were going to the drive in?"

"We are." Blair shrugged. She shook the shirt, "Yes, no-?"

"Than why aren't you wearing your pjs? That's what I'd wear to the drive in."

"You can wear pajamas on the first date!"

Adam pointed at her with his spoon. "Don't gotta wear a bra with pjs."

The girl paused. Tilting her head to the side, she pursed her lips at him. "Where was this suggestion fifteen minutes ago!?"

"Honestly, I only pay attention to you half the time." He admitted with a smirk. "Did you get my package yet?"

"No." Blair slipped off her bra(one handed without taking it off, a skill that both impressed and annoyed the boy on screen). "I can't find that thing I got you, so you might have to wait for a response."

"Please tell me you didn't take it to school."

"Maaaay-"

"Blair!" Leah shouted from the kitchen. "That awkward skinny boy is here for you!"

"Shit." Blair waved goodbye to Adam, ignoring his protests, and slammed the laptop shut. With a huff, she looked frantically around her room for something to wear. "Just a sec!"

Outside, Stiles was just pulling into the drive way. He checked himself in the mirror one last time, adjusted his hat and got out. Hands clenched at his side, the boy all but ran over to the porch. The door opened before he could knock, however, and he came face to face with a very unimpressed looking Alpha.

Reagan nodded to him. "Stilinski."

"Miss…" His eyes widened as he realized he could recall her last name, and the two stood in awkward silence for about fifteen seconds before he remembered. "Coinin! You're last name. Is Coinin."

"Yes it is." The blonde agreed with a hint of condescension. "What time will you have her home?"

Stiles squinted at her. "Um, midnight?"

"She's allowed out 'til one." The woman grinned wickedly at him, "But since you offered, midnight is fine."

"No it isn't!"

The pair looked inside to find Blair standing there, clad in a pair of basket ball shorts and an Adventure Time t-shirt she had stolen from Leah(who was both five inches shorter than her and about twenty pounds lighter, making the shirt stretch obscenely over her breasts- just as Blair intended), a cooler hooked on her arm. She arched a brow at the young man's attire. "Wow, you are like, wicked over dressed."

"I am?" Stiles looked down at himself as Blair tried to slip past her older sister.

"Little bit." She told him with a smile before looking up at Reagan. "I'll see you at one, Rae."

"Mm." The woman brushed her kid sister's hair back with a frown. Absently, she rubbed the inside of her wrist to Blair's collarbone. "Shouldn't you have a sweater or something?"

"As a matter of fact I do not."

Seeing an opportunity to score some brownie points with the scary Alpha, Stiles slipped off his suit jacket and moved to put it on the shorter blonde. When both females turned to look at him with matching questionably raised eyebrows, he paused. With a scoff, Reagan went back into the house.

"Dude," Blair shook her head mournfully. "Bad move."

"What? Why? I was being a gentleman!"

Her eyes rolled, but she was smiling as she led him down the steps. "You were staking a claim."

"A what? I was not!" He shrieked, racing to the other side of his Jeep to open the door for her.

"Scent marking." The girl replied as she got into the vehicle. She watched him jog around to the driver's side before continuing. "It's how we mark our territory."

"Oh." Stiles tossed the offending garment into the backseat. "Sorry."

The blonde shook her head. "Not a problem. So, I didn't peg you for a gore fan, Stilinski."

"I'm not-you really think I'm over dressed?"

Blue eyes swept over his jeans and flannel shirt before they lingered on his baseball cap- tragically spun around in a way that reminded her of the most immature of frat boys. "Maybe not so much."

"Oh. Good. You look…" Stiles tilted his head, a fond smirk tugging at his lips as he eyed her bare legs and tight shirt, "good."

"I know." Blair grinned at him, throwing her long blonde hair over her shoulder dramatically as she went on. "So, what Halloween is it?"

"I think it's the new one."

"Ah, Rob Zombie's prequel."

His brows furrowed with disappointment. "You've seen it already?"

"Honey." The girl shook her head at him, a look of fond condescension crossing her features. "I camped outside the theatre for this movie."

Stiles blinked. "Really?"

"Mhm."

"Did you like it?"

Blair pursed her lips. "It wasn't what I was expecting." She tilted her head at him. "I thought you didn't like gore?"

"But you do." He replied with a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blush forming on her cheeks, but her grin only widened. A swell of pride rose in his chest, and with a bit of confidence he asked what she had brought.

"I've got milk, soda, cake, pudding-"

"You bought a cake?"

She scoffed, apparently offended by his poor judgement. "Bitch, I baked this cake."

Stiles glanced at her in awe as he crossed the border out of town. "You baked for me?"

The blonde shrugged casually, but a smirk tugged at her mouth. "Don't flatter yourself. I like baking."

"Wow. Okay, awesome, sounds good."

"You didn't let me finish."

"How much food did you bring?!"

Back at her house, Blair's sisters were enjoying the fruits of her labor. Three blondes lay stretched over the couch; Leah with her bare feet propped up awkwardly on the end table, Holly rested her head on the armrest, her one foot on the floor and one on Leah's shoulder. The youngest, Scout, lay on the back rest, her eyes never leaving the screen as she reached down to scoop another fingerful of chocolate pudding out of the bowl in Holly's lap.

Reagan could only stare at them and wonder just how the hell her life had gotten to the point where she just stopped giving a fuck; two years ago she would've never let them eat pudding without a spoon. Two years ago, she never would've let Blair go out with a human- much less one as frail and skinny as Stiles. She really should've learned her lesson after Leah's little mishap.

She also really shouldn't have been letting her little sister's watch what was clearly a R rated movie, much less in the living room. "I thought we were watching Finding Nemo."

"That was before Blair made plans with the weird kid." Leah retorted, her eyes narrowing subtly. "That traitor."

"I thought you liked Stiles?" Both of the younger girls turned to Leah at Reagan's question.

She shrugged. "I do. I just-" She sniffed the air and heaved a sigh.

The Alpha grinned, her white teeth mocking the younger as she pointed toward the door. "Are you in any place to mock her affections for a weird skinny kid, there, Lee?"

"Shut up!" Leah strode over and ripped open the door, just as he was about to knock. "Isaac. Get the fuck off my porch."

From the living room, Reagan could be heard uttering a sarcastic, "Nice."

The boy blushed all the way up to the roots of his curly hair. A shaky hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Good to see you too, Leah."

"Isaac." The girl's eyes narrowed further, and she was determined not to be swayed by his freakishly sharp cheek bones and pretty mouth. She was stronger than the common horny school girl after all. She wasn't Blair. "What're you doing here?"

"There's a rave tonight." Isaac willed his cool demeanor back in to place. His hands slipped in to his dark jeans as his eyes swept over her…outfit. If you could call a pink sweatpants and a ratty, oversized basketball jersey an outfit. "But I guess you aren't really dressed for it."

"She can be." Reagan appeared in the door behind her sister. "Is the rest of your pack going?"

"Well, Boyd and Erica are coming to…"

The taller blonde clapped a hand on Leah's shoulder and smiled mockingly. "Than she'll go."

"What? Why do I have to go?"

"Because you're exposing the babies to gratuitous nudity and violence," Reagan replied, motioning Isaac inside with a flick of her hand and steering the clearly distressed Leah into the foyer.

Leah shrugged her touch away. "That's not fair! You didn't make Blair go!"

"That's because Blair is plenty capable of making friends on her own." Reagan nodded to the living room where two sets of eyes were now watching the trio intently. "Isaac, go play nice with the pups while I give my sister the talk."

"Um," The boy glanced over to where the children were staring at him with amusement. A touch wary, he nodded. "Okay."

The girls grinned at him and made room for him on the couch. His blue eyes slipped from the bowl of suspicious looking, but sweet smelling brown liquid in Holly's lap to the screen that was blaring horrified screams and chainsaw noises. "What're you watching?"

Scout sat up on the backrest and scooted over until she was behind him. The teen stilled, but couldn't find it in him to protest when the little blonde began giggling as she petted his curls with a sticky hand.

"_Candyman_." Holly told him with a tilt of her head. "You smell like fear. Are we scaring you? Is it the movie? We can pause it, if you want."

Isaac frowned at her. "It doesn't scare me."

"So it's Leah than." Scout speculated with a snicker. She fluffed his hair, content with the boy's strange, unfamiliar scent and Leah's annoyance with him. "She doesn't seem to like you very much." She gave his head a tug. "How come?"

"I can honestly say I don't know."

With a hint of boredom, Holly asked if he hit on her big sister.

Isaac grit his jaw, "No."

"Because she doesn't like it when boys hit on her."

"I've noticed."

The older Coinins appeared in the doorway, the shorter now dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, a scowl on her face. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

At the drive in, the teens had settled on the hood of the Jeep. A blanket protected them from the heat of the engine, the cooler was between them and they were about twenty minutes in to the movie.

Stiles, who had never been big in to horror movies, swallowed as he watched Blair out of the corner of his eye. She looked very calm, completely at ease as she leaned against his windshield. The boy licked his lips and looked back to the screen. What was it about children that made everything fifty percent more creepy? Throw in a clown costume and he was fairly sure he wasn't going to be sleeping for the next few nights.

"Stiles."

"Yeah? Yes? What's up?"

A smile curved along her full lips as she resisted the urge to snicker. "You can talk if you want."

"Oh my god, really?" Stiles beamed at her. "Is it that obvious I'm-"

A bang from on screen was loud enough to jar the Jeep and send the boy flailing off the hood with a shriek. The blonde stared, slack jawed at the space he once occupied before bursting into pails of laughter. Stiles poked his head up, his hat askew as he glared.

Blair tried to control herself. Honest, she did. Unfortunately, she never had been one for self-control. Still cackling, she motioned for him to rejoin her on the jeep.

"Oh, what? So you at laugh at my pain?"

Her laughter ceased, well, most of it, as she looked him over. "Were you hurt?"

"Emotionally, by your outburst." Stiles got up. He wiped the seat of his pants, looked at her still smiling face and frowned.

Blair cooed at him. With one hand she moved the cooler and with the other she tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Aw. Come on, Sti, don't be like that."

The boy smirked and joined her back on the hood. As she nestled against him, long legs tangling with his as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Stiles muttered, "Don't think this means you're forgiven. This kind of hurt doesn't go away over night."

"Well, you can squeeze me if you get scared."

"Thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

Eventually, the movies came to a close. Thankfully without any more spastic moments from Stiles, with the lone exception of when a stray cat raced past them that caused him to send half the cake flying into the car beside them. They chose to pretend like it never happened. They also chose not to tell the owners of the car that was now covered in vanilla icing and bits of confetti cake.

They spent most of the ride back into town discussing the movies, which were both of the Rob Zombie remakes, and of course, whether or not Blair had used a box cake mix. In an attempt to shift the conversation away from her secret joy of baking, she said, "I didn't need to see Michael Myers as a cute little boy in a Halloween costume. It would be like Scout terrorizing the neighborhood."

"Scout could totally terrorize the neighborhood." Stiles grinned impishly at her. From what he had seen that afternoon, the little girl could be ruthless with the puppy dog eyes and quivering pout. "All it would take is a flash of her baby fangs and sharp little puppy claws- I bet she could give the Neighborhood Watch something to cry about."

Blair's expression went completely blank. In a tight voice, she told him, "You have no idea what Scout is capable of."  
Stiles frowned, his gaze flickering from the road to his passenger as he squeaked, "Really?"

Her smile returned, twice as bright and the boy realized he had been duped. He pulled into the drive way of her house with a frown. It was barely eleven thirty, but he couldn't think of anything they could do that wouldn't break her curfew.

"I had a good time, Stilinski."

"Wow, way to hide your surprise." He smirked at sarcastically her, before he nodded genuinely. "Me too."

Blair shook her head, unbuckling her seatbelt as she continued. "It was fun. Nothing beats a date that involves vandalism."

"Technically it wasn't vandalism." Stiles wrapped an arm around her seat. "Although it might have been littering."

"Littering is so sexy." The blonde replied in a husky whisper. She batted her eyelashes flamboyantly and let out a giggle. "But I had fun. Next time we'll do something that doesn't scare the shit out of you."

"There'll be a next time?" Stiles asked hopefully, his brows raising as he smiled.

She blushed and lifted an indifferent shrug. "If you want."

"Oh, I do, I definitely want a next time."

Smug, and secretly very pleased, she nodded. "Cool."

Unfortunately it was at the exact moment her date decided to risk a goodnight kiss. She froze as his lips caught her own- well, kind of. Stiles had managed to catch her upper lip with his bottom and the tip of her nose with the other. They stared awkwardly before breaking out in giggles.

"Okay. That's it. I'll see you at school, Stiles." Blair pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before getting out of the Jeep. "Keep your eyes out for any stray clown kids out there, Stilinski."  
"That's not funny. You have no idea how dangerous small children can be."

She pointed a finger at him. "I have three younger sisters. I know _exactly_ how dangerous small children can be. Be safe."

"Thanks. You too."

With a wink, Blair left him. She got about halfway to the porch before she started screaming, "Who the fuck tried to use my kitchen!? Rae! Come on, Reagan! We've talked about this!"

A faint cry of, "Fuck you, I'm the Alpha!" came from inside, but Stiles was already pulling out of the drive way.

Blair repressed a smile as she entered the kitchen. It was, quite frankly a disaster zone; with the heavy air of smoke and charred remnants of…_something_, stuck to various bowls and plates which were being frantically scrubbed by a very distressed looking Holly while an equally panicked Reagan tried her best to fan the smoke out an open window with a tea towel. The Alpha's expression was stony, if not enraged as she did so.

"My kitchen." Blair sighed mournfully. "What did you do to my beautiful, albeit small as shit, kitchen?"

"There was an incident." Reagan replied, not so much as glancing at her as she went on, "I thought we'd make nachos and-"

"Are you trying to tell me that's cheese on that cookie sheet?!"

Her older sister glared pointedly at her. "So help me if you wake Scout." Her stare relaxed as she noticed the slight bounce in Blair's step as she approached Holly. "The date went well, than?"

"Yep."

The youngest blonde sniffed her absently. "You don't smell like sex."

"That's because we didn't have it yet."

"Than why are you so happy?" Holly asked with wide eyes.

Blair glared at her. "Get back to scrubbing." She looked to her Alpha. "I'm gonna go hit Adam up on Skype so I can talk about inappropriate things and not be judge by sweet, innocent little prats like Holly, okay?"

Over the young girl's sharp protest, Reagan nodded. "Have fun."

And so the teenager went skipping off. Holly shook her head and went back to her scraping. "She's weird."

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Reagan sighed as Blair's voice cut through the air.

"_LEE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"_

It was almost three in the morning when Leah crept in through the window of their bedroom. Her older sister spared her a glance, but didn't say anything. Just smirked.

"Shut up."

"Did you have a nice time with Isaac?" Blair asked with an innocent smile.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Did you have fun fucking Stilinski?"

"I did not fuck Stilinski," The girl on the bed sniffed the air. With a wicked grin, she pointed at her stern faced sister. "But someone got grinded up on by a certain baby-faced werewolf."

"He is not baby-faced."

Blair frowned playfully at her. "He's a _little_ baby-faced."

"Shut up." Leah blushed. "I thought you'd be all pumped to gossip about that skinny kid."

"I was, but Adam beat you to it."

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "I'll try to control my jealousy."

"You should be jealous. It awesome. And so was my date, thanks for asking." Settling into her bed, Blair asked what their Alpha thought of Leah's little outing with the Hale pack.

"It was her idea."

"Bull shit."

"I know, right?"

"Hm. Well. Shower before you go to bed, you reek of horny teenage boy."

Leah grinned. "What can I say, Ode de Blair suits me."

"Ha. Ha." Blair sneered. "If you're not gonna spill the beans, I'm going to bed."

"Good night." The shorter girl sang.

By Monday morning, they had exhausted all talks of the potential boyfriends and shifted to the more important task of searching for the gift Blair had bought for Adam. In the crowded hall of Beacon Hills High, the sisters more or less emptied the contents of Blair's locker onto the floor in search for it, frantic to find it before someone else did.

"Please, tell me there is at least a tiny chance you left it at home." Leah pleaded, pushing some papers out of the bottom of the locker. "How can you have so much shit in here already?!"

"I'm a hoarder, sue me." Blair hopped on her tip toes to triple check the top shelf. "It's not here. Maybe Scout took it? She likes shiny things."

"Who doesn't?"

The blondes turned to glare at the muscular boy leaning against the locker next to them. "Shut up, Ethan, nobody asked you!"

Ethan chuckled. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Leah replied quickly. There were just some things she refused to be a part of, at least publically, and searching for a sex toy in her sister's locker of her new school was one of those things. With a punch to her older sister's arm, Leah turned away. "I'm out, see you at lunch, B."

Blair nodded to her and continued her shuffling. Glancing at Ethan, she asked him if he had finished their Economics homework over the weekend.

"That's kind of why I'm here…"

"You are not mooching a paper off me after knowing me three days." Blair frowned playfully at him. "That's just tacky."

"Come on," Ethan pouted, his full bottom lip jutting out as he pressed his hands together. "I'll owe you."  
She chose to roll her eyes in response. "No."

"Come on! I'll be your best friend!" The boy prodded her stomach with his fingers. "Please?"

"Fuck you," Blair sighed. A frown crossed her lips as she gave up on her futile hunt for Adam's gift. She met his gaze and slipped her arm into his. "You've got a few hours, just knock it out in first period. Finstock never need know."

"Finstock _always_ knows."

"That's because you wait 'til last minute." She replied with a flip of her hair. "Now, walk me to class, bitch."

**A/N: Fun fact, my Peter Hale fic is up. Check it out.**


	18. Chapter 18

"Dude." Scott rubbed his face, interrupting Stiles with a sigh. "Calm down."

"No, no! You do not get to tell me to calm down when I listened to you moon over Allison for months! _Months_! You owe this to me, Scott! You owe me this chance to brag!"

His best friend rolled his eyes at him. "It was one kiss. That's not worth bragging rights, especially when it's _Blair_." He held up a finger, "Who, by the way, I'm fairly certain broke into my house and stole my Old Spice."

"No, that was Leah." Stiles grinned crookedly as he tapped his pencil on his chemistry text. "She was rather proud of that."

Scott gaped at him. Clearly perplexed, and maybe a bit horrified, he asked, "How do you know that?!"

Stiles shrugged passively. "Scout told me."

"The _little_ one?!"

A pencil pointed in the werewolf's direction. "That's the one."

"I don't like how close you're getting to those girls, Stiles." Scott pursed his lips, brows furrowed as he dropped his tone to a conspiring whisper. "They could be dangerous."

"I doubt if they were dangerous they'd let me anywhere near their baby." The pale boy huffed. "You don't think she could be dangerous? Have you seen how fast she runs?!"

"On her tiny little legs, yes I have." Stiles quirked his lips. "It's adorable. They're all adorable."

Scott growled. "But Stiles-"

"But nothing, Scott." The human let out a scoff of laughter as he grinned. "I like her. And I think she likes me too. Can't you just let me have this one normal thing?"

"This _one normal thing_ is you _dating a werewolf_."

"You're dating a hunter!"

His friend paused. "Okay, I see your point. But please be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Aw, Scott…" Stiles wrapped a playful arm around the boy's shoulders. "I love you too, man."

"Shut up! You know what I meant!" He looked up to see the blonde in question enter and quickly tried to shrug the arm from his shoulders. Of course, that simply made Stiles hold him tighter.

Blair shook her head as she brushed past them, a bright smile on her lips as she ruffled Scott's hair. "Aw. You have a friend."

"Shut up!"

"Does Allison know?" She taunted, sliding into the seat behind them. "I bet she'd get a real kick out of it."

Scott glared as Stiles turned in his seat to face her. The pair grinned knowingly at each other as Harris walked in. The teacher quickly took to separating the duo, leaving Scott with Blair and sending Stiles off to sit by a very unimpressed looking Lydia.

"So. That's her, huh?" The redhead asked with an arched brow. She picked at her nails, gaze drifting back to where the two werewolves were sitting, chatting(arguing) over something trivial(Scott's big gay crush on Stiles).

Stiles glanced over at them. A proud smile on his lips, he nodded, "Yep. That's her."

"She certainly is…well, she certainly is someone who would be interested in you, now isn't she?"

His gaze narrowed on the strawberry blonde as he asked curtly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Lydia rolled her eyes, "that she's wearing a South Park t-shirt and sweat pants."

"So?!"

"So she wore her pajamas to school, Stiles." The girl frowned at him, "She's clearly not trying to impress anyone, least of all you."

Stiles scowled at her. "She doesn't need to impress me!"

"Good thing she's not trying to then."

"Yeah, it is a good thing!" He shot back. "And South Park is awesome."

Lydia hummed and turned to her notebook. "I'm just saying. Usually girls try a little harder to impress boys there interested in and she's in her pajamas."

"Well she looks damn good in them!"

A bright, "Thanks, Stilinski!" came from the table a few rows over and he blushed faintly. "See. She digs me, Lydia."

"Well, she's not sitting with us dressed like that."

Outside, as in outside the school, Leah was frantically trying to finish the homework Harris had assigned. Three separate texts books were laid out in front of her, each pinned down with various limbs to keep them in place, as she scribbled down the answers as best she could. They may not be legible, but they would be finished.

The boy next to her was hardly sympathetic. "You could always copy off me, you know."

"No, I can't," Leah growled, slapping his foot off her bag and onto her chemistry text. "Because I actually want to pass and you're fucking useless."

Isaac frowned mockingly at her. "That's hurtful."  
"Oh, shut up, this is all your fault anyway."

"My fault?" He repeated with a scoff. Stretching back against the bleachers, he lifted his face to the warm sun as he asked, "How is this _my_ fault?"

"Because if you hadn't snuck through my window and been all_, come on, Leah, it'll be fun_," The werewolf girl mimicked his voice and let out a frustrated huff, "Than I would've been able to finish on time!"

The boy grinned impishly at her, his hand moving to tug one of the text books away. "I didn't hear you complaining last night."

"All I did was complain! I never stopped complaining! _Especially_ after you got roofied!"

"It barely took!" He retorted with a shrug.

"You got _roofied_." Leah repeated sternly, her expression tight as she looked up from her paper to glare at him. "Why are you not more concerned about that?"

"Hey, you going to the dance next week?"  
The girl stared blankly at him a long moment before snapping, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"Come on," The boy grinned at her, pulling on the book as she glared at him. "It'll be fun."

"There it is again!" Leah ripped the text from his hand. "You know what would be _fun_, Lahey? Some peace and fucking quiet for a change."

For a few minutes, Isaac obeyed her request. He took in the scenery, checked his phone, even routed through the girl's bag while she finished up her homework. There was nothing particularly interesting in it, just some pens, her wallet, a tampon or two and the odd bit of loose change, but he took great pleasure in her annoyed huffs.

Slamming her book shut, she snatched her backpack from his hold. As she threw her texts into it, she snapped at him. "Stop that!"

"So what time should I pick you up?"

"I'm not going out with you!" Leah called over her shoulder as she began to stomp down the stairs.

"Come on," Isaac jumped down to block her way, the wide grin on his face making one of her lips twitch. Taking her bag from her, he promised, "I'll be on my best behavior."

"I'm sure you will," The girl smiled tightly at him as she brushed past. "Be sure to tell me all about it on Monday."

Isaac rolled his eyes as he spun to follow her. "Anyone ever tell you're a bit of a-"

"Bitch?" Leah offered with an overly innocent bat of her thickly lined eyes. "All the time."

"I was gonna say cynic."

"Same difference." With a nod, she led him inside. The halls were filling quickly, classes apparently having just been let out and she grabbed the front of his shirt to keep from losing him in the crowd. The boy practically preened.

Leah ignored her sister's knowing smile as she past her in the hall. With a pointed glare, she growled, "Shut up."

"Didn't say anything!" Blair called as her sister continued on. With a snicker, the older girl turned to her locker. Rifling through it with one hand, she hopped on her tiptoes to reach the back. Still no sign of Adam's present. Vaguely, she wondered if someone could've taken it.

"Hi."

The blonde arched a brow at the two girls in front of her with an absent brow. She recognized them as Lydia and Allison, although she had never spoken to them personally. For a moment, she very seriously considered stuffing herself inside her locker to get away from them. A hunter and a Grade A Mean Girl were not on her list of must meets in Beacon Hills. Instead, she remembered Stiles and her agreement with Reagan to play nice with the Argents.

With a thinned lip smirk, Blair nodded to them. "Hey. What's up?"

The redhead raked her eyes over the girl's lithe form. "You're in your pajamas."

"Lydia." Allison whispered harshly, sending an elbow into her side. "Be nice."

Ignoring the eye roll the popular girl sent her way, the blonde nodded. "Yes, I believe you mentioned that."

"Why?"

"Am I in my pjs?" Lydia nodded and Blair shrugged, "They're comfortable, clean and I had to drop my little sister off at school an hour early because she's a little freakin' _nerdling _and I forgot to pack some extra clothes."

Allison quickly stepped in to change the subject. "Oh, you have sisters?"

"Four of them."

"Wow." The brunette smiled, bright and friendly as she asked how she was enjoying being the new kid.

"Finstock keeps getting me mixed up with my sister and if I see Harris be needlessly dickish one more time I'm going to start tell people he tried to bad touch me."

After about four seconds of staring blankly at each other, Lydia spoke up. "You can't sit with us."

"Who said I _wanted_ to sit with you?" Blair shot back, an amused brow highly arched.

"Okay, well," Allison chuckled anxiously as she brushed her dark hair from her face. "Are you coming to the practice tonight? Maybe we can sit together there."

Lydia shot her a glare and huffed when it went ignored. Blair eyed the two of them skeptically. Looking them over, she closed her locker. "Look. You don't have to be nice to me just 'cause I'm part of the new pack, okay?"

Allison's brows furrowed. "Actually it was more to do with Stiles, but-"

"But you can't sit with us until you get changed."

"Lydia!"

"What?! She's in her _pajamas!"_

"Yes." Blair nodded slowly. "You mentioned that." Her gaze drifted from the girls, going back to her locker. "I'll think about it, but I make no promises, okay?"

Allison beamed. "Great!"

Lydia sighed and uncrossed her arms. "We're meeting in the parking lot at four. Don't be late."

"I make no promises," The blonde repeated, throwing her bag over her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Blair was unapologetically late to the lacrosse practice. She nodded to the girls with a tight smile and took a seat a few rows away from them, closer to where Erica was sitting. The blonde smirked triumphantly, flipping her long, perfectly curled hair over her shoulder as the Coinin werewolf dropped on to the bleacher behind her.

"So…" Blair cleared her throat awkwardly, "What's the deal with lacrosse anyhow? I mean, doesn't your school have a-"

"Don't say football," Allison interrupted with a grin, "they don't like it when you ask that."

"Then they obviously haven't thought this through," Blair countered, brows furrowed. "I mean, in Michigan, we had a hockey team, but at least that was _somewhat_ justified by not having a football field, but you guys totally fucking have one."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Frankly, I'm glad. Football is much too barbaric."

"Isn't lacrosse a contact sport?"

"It is, but it's not as extreme," The redhead explained with a sly smirk, "I prefer my boyfriend in top condition."

Blair shared her fervent expression, nodding in agreement as her gaze shifted out onto the field, "They do look good in those little shorts."

The girls murmured their agreements, much to the mortification of the werewolves on the field. Stiles looked curiously at his blushing friends, "What?"

Isaac shook his head, his pale cheeks a harsh, ruddy red that had nothing to do with the workout, "She's perverted and she's infecting the others."

"Blair is not pervert. She's just…very blunt," Stiles defended, eyes slipping to Boyd(who was nodding), "and you're dating Erica, so you have no room to judge!"

The boy relented as he twirled his lacrosse stick in his hands, "Good point. I take it your date went while, considering she's here to cheer you on?"

"Technically, I think she's here to gossip, but yeah," Stiles smiled, obnoxiously bright and impish as he shrugged. "I think it did."

On the bleachers, Erica asked what was going on with Leah and Isaac. In an overdramatic, and somewhat spastic manner, Blair threw her hands up, shouting, "The fuck if I know! She yells and he smirks and then he sneaks through our window at three am and then she yells and he smirks and then they leave!"

"Sounds complicated," Allison told her, a smile pulling at her lips as the blonde flopped back onto the bleachers with one leg kicked up and a few inches of her toned stomach showing as she huffed. Lydia scoffed beside her, but didn't comment(because she didn't want another _stop being shallow_ lecture), as her friend asked the two out for pizza after the game.

"Can't," Erica fixed her shirt to show a touch more of her brassiere, "Pack meeting."

The brunette's hopeful gaze went to Blair, who visibly faltered under it. "Um…I was kind of hoping to lure Stiles into some dark, unhabituated place and-"

"Okay," Lydia interrupted with disgust, "we get it."

"Hm. Well, yeah, that was my plans, sorry."

With big, almost pleading brown eyes, Allison asked, "Maybe next time?"

"Sure." Blair shrugged with an off-handed wave of her hand, "why not?"

Before any of them could say anything, a whistle blew and suddenly the boys, all of them, were running off the field. The new comer seemed alarmed, but calmed when she realized none of the other girls seemed concerned. Stiles grinned at her, and she waved excitedly in reply before the team was herded into the locker room.

Resisting the urge to sigh dreamily, she beamed at Erica, "I want that boy for Christmas."

The blonde rolled her eyes and gave her a nudge with her elbow, "Down, girl."

"I intend to go down."

"Oh god," Lydia groaned, "can you please censor yourself? Please? For the sake of humanity?"

Blair went quiet for a few seconds before she firmly shook her head, "Nope, can't do it, not today."

"But maybe tomorrow?" The redhead offered with a false hopefulness that both amused and annoyed the werewolf.

She shrugged, "Meh. We'll just have to wait and see. I'll put it on the _don't wear your jimjams to school_, list of things I care about."

"That's not very comforting," Lydia told her, her expression tightening.

Blair just winked as she and Erica stood. They said their very brief goodbyes as they headed toward the school. Just as they reached the doors, which Blair held open for the other blonde, she asked, "Girl's a little bit anal about the pajama thing, huh?"

"Well, you are-"

Blair tried to close the door on her, "So help me god, Erica, if you say it-"

"In your pajamas." Erica finished with a wolfish grin. She led the new kid over to her locker as she spoke, "Your sister manages to look at least somewhat appropriate, why can't you?"

"We clearly have very different ideas of what appropriate entails."

Brown eyes raked over her sweatpants and Cartman t-shirt, "Clearly."

"As long as I can't get arrested for it, and no one can see my goods, I'm happy," Blair told her nonchalantly as she peered into the other girl's locker. She scowled at it, "How do you keep it so tidy?"

"I wouldn't call it tidy," Erica replied with a pensive pout, "Just organized."

"You need to teach me the ways of the Tidy. It'll be a bonding experience."

"Oh, joy."

Blair let out a chuckle and ran her hands through her messy hair. "Don't act like your just not dying for some female companionship. All the Betas in your pack are dudes, aren't they?"

"Yup," Erica affirmed with a sigh, "It can get kind of tiring being the only sane one sometimes."

"Wouldn't know the feeling."

The Hale Beta shot her a sly smile, "I bet you wouldn't."

Blair rolled her eyes as two familiar boys came into view. She nodded to them and kicked away from the lockers, "Boyd. Boy who sneaks through my window at night."

"You make it sound so kinky," Isaac winked.

"Next time, can you at least get her home at a decent hour? Or can I at least get some warning so I can crash in one of the brats' rooms the time you pay my darling little sister a visit?" She shrugged absently as Erica and Boyd shared a kiss beside them, "Or you know, text me beforehand so I can brace myself for your fighting."

He shot her a thumbs up, "Will do. Where is your sister anyhow?"

A wicked smile crossed Blair's lips, "At home, hopefully being forced to explain the birds and the bees to Scooter, if my plan has gone accordingly."

"You…just might be the devil."

"Eh. Just imaginative," The girl shot back with a shrug, "where's Stilinski?"

"His turn to lock up."

A brow rose as she grinned, "Really? Well…I'll just be…going to seduce him, see ya."

With a kick to the lockers, she left the others, ignoring Erica's cat calls and Boyd's sigh of disbelief. Isaac stood stoically, staring at the space she had once occupied with something akin to horror in his bright eyes. "I…hate my life."

Blair almost missed the cackle Erica gave in response; since she was too busy ducking out of Coach Finstock's line of sight before she slipped into the locker room. On creeper creeping toes, she slipped behind him, completely silent as he muttered to himself about how much he hated Finstock and how none of his teammates had any goddamn hand eye coordination(obviously they didn't, since they couldn't seem to land any of their wet towels in the designated fucking bin).

Repressing her smile, she leaned against one of the lockers. With a hint of laughter in her voice, she called, "Nice boxers."

Stiles spun so fast the bin tipped over, spilling the wet towels on to the floor as he shrieked at her, "Don't do that!"

"You know, I had you pegged as the printed type, not plaid." She told him absently, tilting her head as her eyes roamed his form.

"This is the boys' locker room!"

"Um, I can smell that, yes."

The young man blushed as he began tossing the towels back in the bin, "Not cool, Coinin."

"What? It's not like your naked or anything," Blair pouted playfully, "too bad."

He frowned at her, but didn't comment as she approached him. A shudder coursed down his spine as she slipped her arms around his waist, her eyes meeting his with a warmth in them he didn't totally understand. In fact, he didn't totally understand the attraction she had to him in the first place. Squinting down at her, the boy asked her just what all that was about.

"What?"

"You…being so forward with me…I mean, besides my sparkling personality and devilish good looks that is."

She shrugged, a bright smile on her lips as she told him, "I like you."

"I can see that," Stiles replied as she nuzzled against him, apparently not caring about the fact that he was still damp from the shower, "but, why?"

"Well," The blonde pulled back a touch, "you're cute and you smell amazing-"

"You like how I smell?"

Blue eyes rolled at them, a grin pulling at her full lips as she answered, "It's a werewolf thing, Sti, don't make it weird."

"It's a little weird." He let his hands fall to her hips as she rocked back and forth absently, "Why, what do I smell like?"

"It's hard to describe. You know when you go out and you can just tell there's gonna be a storm because of the electrical current in the air? Kind of like that."

"Poetic."

A blush crossed her cheeks and she gently knocked her hip against his own, "you asked. That's why I liked you at first."

"And now?"

"Wow, you are really starved for attention aren't you?"

Stiles shrugged a smirk coming to his lips as she continued to smile at him. It _was_ pretty nice having someone fawn over him, "so sue me."

"You're not gonna get on me for being sappy?" The girl asked, a bit self-consciously until he nodded, then she was all smiles again. "I liked how you were with Scout. I mean, you were really cool with her and you didn't have to be and…I don't know. It meant a lot to me, I guess."

He grinned at her, and she got rather offended. Before she could even open her mouth to warn him to shut the fuck up, he tightened his grasp on her and rocked her back and forth. "You liiiiike me!"

"Ugh! Not sexy, Stilinski!"

"You looooove me!"

The girl let out a giggle and pushed him against the lockers, her lips on his effectively shutting him up. The boy's eyes fluttered closed at the touch, enjoying the faint taste of peppermint chapstick and the warm touch of her body against his as he looped an arm around her waist. Her skin was hot under his hands as he dragged them up her sides and back down, earning a pleased sigh from Blair before she gave his bottom lip a nip. With a wicked grin, she leaned back.

Clearing his throat, he didn't have a chance to ask what he'd done wrong as she pulled her shirt off. Stiles' brows shot up at the sight of her black sports bra, but he didn't have time to comment as she took his shaky hand and put it on her chest, just above her breast.

"This is the only hint you are getting," The girl said impishly, "I mean, feel free to explore."

"Best girlfriend ever," He declared, leaning down to kiss her again before she could correct him.

Cupping her face, Stiles spun them so she was the one against the lockers, the cool metal making her shiver as he rubbed the thick material that shielded her from view. As his mouth trailed down her neck, his hands slipped to her breasts. Stiles gave them an experimental squeeze, earning a moan as Blair slid her hands under his undershirt. His skin was moist and warm from the shower and frankly, it made her head spin a bit- but that could have been the hickey he was sucking behind her ear, or possibly the fact that he had managed to get her tits out of her bra and was now taking a great amount of joy in kneaded them.

Resisting the urge to giggle at his enthusiasm, Blair ran her nail down his back, the feathery sensation making him pause and shudder as she ground her pelvis against his.

A groan slipped from his lips, "oh my god, this is awesome."

"I agree," The girl kissed him firmly on the mouth, but didn't move her hands from his back.

"We should- I feel like we should be having sex, but not here," Stiles told her with a hint of a frown on his flushed pink lips.

Blue eyes blinked at him, clearly confused, "What?"

"I mean, I like you, and this is awesome and sex would just be…probably the best thing ever, but we shouldn't be doing it like, here," He glanced around, waving a hand flamboyant to prove his point, "in a smelly locker room. We're better than this."

"No! I'm really not!" The girl swore frantically, "this is actually exactly my level of sleaze!"

Stiles grinned at her, "And I love that about you, but I can't, in good conscious, have our first time be in a locker room- at least not this locker room, because I do not need to be getting a boner every time I'm in here."

With a sigh, Blair pulled her bra up(and pointedly ignored the boy's whine of disappointment). "Okay, fine. But I'm warning you- now you have to earn it."

"I fully intend to."

"Good. Now…how about a bj in your Jeep?"

"I don't think you understand the definition of _earn_." Stiles grinned leaning down to kiss her again, "and it's one of my favorite things about you."


End file.
